après l'orage
by Ephelide
Summary: Il a fallu que Vétérini meure pour que Vimaire apprenne à le connaitre. Tout en lui cherchant un successeur qu'il n'aurait pas trop envie de décapiter. Pas si facile... COMPLETE !
1. l'homme dont il ne savait rien

Disclaimer : tout est à Pratchett, je lui rendrai plus tard.

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

_Première partie_

_°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°_

C'était un jour de pluie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un jour de pluie. Vimaire écoutait le crépitement des gouttes sur le couvercle du cercueil et eut une fugace satisfaction à l'idée que c'était toujours la même pluie, prête à tomber sur tous les cimetières, et que sur la tombe d'un flic ou celle d'un noble, elle sonnait toujours pareil. Et c'était ça, la vraie musique funèbre, bien au delà de la symphonie bavarde et bruyante qu'il avait détestée, lors de la cérémonie, dans un petit temple trop richement orné dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Ça l'avait étonné. Il ne savait pas que Vétérini avait une quelconque religion. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, les rares fois où le Patricien - l'ancien Patricien - se laissait aller à parler, il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait jamais fait mention. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Sybil. Elle savait toujours ce genre de choses.

Il y avait énormément de monde, évidemment. Il n'y avait pas assez de chaises pour tous, et Vimaire faisait partie des invités d'honneur qui avaient préféré rester debout. Une habitude prise dans tous les enterrements dans le cimetière des Petits Dieux et le crépitement de la pluie, où ceux qui voulaient s'asseoir devaient apporter leur propre chaise. Personne ne voulait se montrer à l'enterrement d'un flic, mais à l'enterrement du Patricien - l'_ancien _Patricien - tout le monde voulait se faire voir, et de là où il était, légèrement en retrait, Vimaire les voyait tous et ne se privait pas de le montrer. Ce n'est qu'au regard un peu inquiet de Sybil, auprès de qui il avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne une chaise, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était en mode flic. Comme il s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, mis au pas de ronde pendant la procession. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il arrivait en tête du cortège, puis qu'il dépassait le corbillard, puis qu'il disparut totalement à la vue. Il n'avait réalisé qu'arrivé au cimetière, le cimetière de riches de l'île des Dieux, étonné que personne ne le suive, incapable de se souvenir du chemin parcouru, incapable de dire si sa fuite avait été remarquée, pensant à Sybil et se sentant un peu idiot.

Dame Margolotta était déjà là, assise au premier rang des chaises encore vides, sous un parapluie noir orné de dentelles, regardant la fosse se remplir de boue. Vimaire cherchait déjà un lieu pas trop battu par le vent pour s'en griller une quand elle leva la tête, le vit et le salua de la main. Il avait espéré l'ignorer, et c'est légèrement contrarié qu'il s'approcha d'elle, sentant monter la gêne.

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là ? Que dire à une femme dont la personne est un mystère aussi épais que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le défunt ? Que dire à cette femme qui ne connaît de la mort que celle des autres ?

« Vous n'êtes pas venue à la cérémonie ?

Elle avait sourit.

« Les vampires et la religion, vous savez… »

Ha oui, évidemment.

« J'ignorais que Vétérini avait une religion.

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

« C'est plus une tradition qu'autre chose. Tous les patriciens sont célébrés là par défaut. Je ne crois pas qu'Havelock y accordait beaucoup d'importance. Ou au contraire, peut-être tenait-il à être là où tant d'autres prédécesseurs ont dit adieu au monde. Nous ne saurons jamais.

L'idée qu'elle ignorait une opinion intime de Vétérini, même de si petite importance, rassura étrangement Vimaire qui se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, et quand elle sortit un de ses improbables cigares noirs, c'est naturellement qu'il lui offrit du feu, et c'est naturellement qu'elle inclina son parapluie pour que lui aussi puisse fumer à l'abris. Elle n'avait heureusement pas envie de parler, et elle ne brisa pas leur silence, sauf pour dire :

« C'est drôle, moi non plus je ne pensais jamais réellement à sa mort…

Et Vimaire sentit que dans ce « moi non plus », elle évoquait sa façon à lui, à l'annonce du décès, de l'avoir fait confirmer quatre fois par quatre médecins différents, puis par un Igor et le sergent Petitcul, en maintenant le rapport d'autopsie confidentiel et en les empêchant d'avoir la moindre communication entre eux. Il aurait aimé voir des contradictions, des hésitations. Hélas, tous furent unanimes et il n'y eu même pas enquête. Peut-être qu'elle savait aussi ce qu'il avait fait, tôt ce matin, quand il avait renvoyé les veilleurs funèbres, en cachant soigneusement le pied de biche dans sa jambe de pantalon. Certains clous étaient tordus, et cela se voyait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était flic, et il faisait son boulot de flic, et voilà tout. Et il tentait d'ignorer l'impression qu'il avait eue en constatant que le cadavre dans le cercueil de Vétérini était bien celui de Vétérini. Comme un… dépit. Une déception. De la part du Patricien - l'_ancien _Patricien, bons dieux ! - il s'était attendu à mieux.

« … surtout à cette mort-là.

Un attentat, à l'arbalète, au couteau, ou même à la dynamite, d'accord. Ça aurait été honnête. Ou un poison, déjà moins probable mais toujours possible, un poison subtil, lent et tout nouveau qu'il n'aurait pas encore pris le temps de reconnaître. Un suicide, il aurait compris. Une décapitation par Vimaire interposé, il y avait songé, parfois, surtout à trois heures du matin, et tout le monde s'y attendait plus ou moins. Mais là…

« J'ai cru qu'on faisait une blague, ou qu'on tentait de déguiser un assassinat.

Une pneumonie, franchement… Il aurait pu faire mieux.

« Mva aussi, c'est la première chose que j'ai pensée.

Cette confidence inattendue désorienta Vimaire, et il se sentit vaguement agacé par la manie de Dame Margolotta de le mettre si facilement à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il tenait absolument à son aversion pour les vampires - ce n'était plus le cas depuis l'arrivée de Sally au guet, et même Otto Chriek, avec ses allures de vampire d'opérette, lui était presque sympathique - mais il pressentait que sa terrible franchise et ses manières directes venaient tout simplement de sa totale insignifiance dans son monde à elle. Elle était si simple car elle n'avait aucune raison de faire compliqué, car elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer, car elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et s'il appréciait cela, c'était juste à cause de son goût pour la simplicité. C'était un pur hasard. Il n'était qu'un élément parmi d'autres gravitant autour de Vétérini, elle n'avait noté son existence que pour cela, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, il devenait, à ses yeux, plus inconsistant que jamais.

Voilà ce qu'il avait pensé, tandis que le corbillard était venu, que les rangs s'étaient emplis, et il y pensait toujours, tandis que les porteurs funéraires peinaient à faire descendre le cercueil dans la fosse sans y sombrer eux-mêmes. Leurs pieds patinaient dans la boue et ils avaient du mal à garder une expression solennelle. L'un d'eux commençait manifestement à s'énerver. Et ce qui avait été tout aussi manifeste, de la place où il se trouvait et d'où il voyait tout le monde, ce fut le drôle de mouvement de convection qui avait chassé Dame Margolotta de sa place et l'avait laissée au dernier rang, dans un angle. Cela s'était passé dans des politesses charmantes et des demandes exquises, bien entendu, des « veuillez me pardonner » à ne savoir qu'en faire, si vous vouliez avoir l'extrême amabilité de vous décaler, ho, juste d'une place, le seigneur Untel est venu avec sa femme, c'est bien aimable à vous, ho, je suis confus, dame Untelle est si vieille que, si vous étiez assez aimable pour…Les chaises en étaient poissées, de toute cette amabilité, tout le monde semblait en déborder, d'amabilité, à croire que chacun en avait pris un sac plein avant de venir, et tout le monde était tellement aimable que la personne que chacun s'accordait à considérer comme la plus intime du défunt et sans doute la plus touchée par sa mort s'est retrouvée au dernier rang, dans un coin.

Au moins était-elle dans le carré des invités d'honneur. Derrière les rangées de chaises, des silhouettes obscures s'agglutinaient, tâchant de ne pas marcher sur les tombes voisines. Tambourinoeud était parmi eux. Vimaire trouvait cela un peu injuste. Non, à la réflexion, il trouvait ça franchement dégueulasse. Peut-être parce que, pendant la cérémonie, il avait été le seul à avoir les yeux bordés de rouge. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait été le seul à reconnaître, saluer et s'enquérir du voyage d'une dame entre deux âges flanquée d'un adolescent blond à l'air renfrogné. Personne ne savait que Vétérini avait une sœur, encore moins un jeune neveu. Vimaire, surpris, avait bafouillé des condoléances, tandis que Sybil s'occupait de l'intendance sociale, et que la dame évoquait avec Tambourinoeud leur dernière rencontre, un enterrement aussi, celui de leur tante à Quirm, il y a près de six ans. Ainsi, un jour parmi tous les jours où Vimaire venait faire son compte-rendu, Vétérini venait d'enterrer sa tante. On disait qu'elle l'avait pratiquement élevé. Il devait l'aimer beaucoup, pour autant qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Il chercha dans sa mémoire un jour, il y a près de six ans, où Vétérini lui avait semblé différent. Peut-être triste, peut-être agacé, peut-être encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, ou étrangement loquace, comme ça lui arrivait quelquefois. Il était incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à remarquer. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait vue, cette différence, et qu'il l'avait attribuée à autre chose, à lui probablement, et qu'il avait ressenti cette satisfaction passagère mais tellement grisante à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir une influence, même minuscule, même quelques secondes, sur l'humeur du Patricien.

Il avait pensé à toutes les fois où il avait ressenti cette satisfaction, cette influence, même minuscule, même quelques secondes, et s'était dit que peut-être, à chaque fois, cela n'avait été qu'une illusion due aux circonstances de la vie de cet homme dont il ne savait rien.

Il observait la sœur Vétérini - il n'avait pas retenu son nom de mariée -, à la place qu'avait occupée Dame Margolotta. Vimaire nota soudain qu'elles ne s'étaient pas saluées. Peut-être que la famille désapprouvait leur union - ou leur lien particulier que rien ne semblait pouvoir définir. Les Vétérini venaient traditionnellement de Quirm - Vimaire avait été stupéfait, et même vaguement choqué, d'apprendre que le Pat… l'ancien Patricien y était techniquement né - et même s'ils avaient des intérêts et beaucoup de résidants à Ankh-Morpork depuis des générations, il était tout à fait possible que la mentalité de famille - cette sale habitude de la mentalité de famille, qui se transmettait plus sûrement qu'une couleur d'yeux - n'avait pas été troublée par les mœurs morporkiennes, cette façon d'être trop accaparé par ses affaires pour l'être par celles des autres, autres de toute façon trop nombreux pour qu'on s'y intéresse, ce que la ville offrait de mieux en matière de tolérance. Ou alors peut-être que comme lui, comme tous, Dame Margolotta n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette inconnue, et l'avait reléguée au même rang d'insignifiance qu'elle aurait mis Vimaire si Vétérini ne lui avait pas désigné comme temporairement nécessaire.

Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Vimaire s'aperçut que c'était cela qu'il cherchait dans les traits de celle qu'il dévisageait, au risque d'être impoli. Ho, il y avait bien un vague air de famille - elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme, avait le même visage étroit, et cette indéfinissable allure, cette sorte d'élégance froide, et elle portait du noir - évidemment tiens, qu'elle portait du noir, abruti. Mais c'était tout. Quant au garçon, blond et robuste, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Cela l'agaçait presque, cette façon ostensible de ne ressembler en rien à son oncle. Il aurait aimé voir… un truc, n'importe quoi. Il aurait aimé voir Vétérini appartenir à quelque chose, quelque chose de concret, de tangible, autre que ce cercueil qu'on ne voyait déjà plus.

Il avait appartenu à Ankh-Morpork, au bureau oblong, mais bientôt le bureau comme Ankh-Morpork appartiendraient à un autre. Vétérini appartenait à l'Histoire, mais l'Histoire, c'était pas pour maintenant, l'Histoire viendrait après, pour le moment il appartenait au passé. Autant dire à rien du tout. Il n'avait pas été tué, non; mais il était dissout. On le chassait de sa place comme on avait chassé Dame Margolotta, dans un coin où il gênait moins, et pour ça, une tombe, c'était l'idéal. Ils avaient tous vécu en parasite sur le dos de l'idéal d'un autre, même ceux qui avaient résisté, même lui, et sa mort était pour eux l'occasion de retrouver un semblant de dignité sans rien faire pour la mériter

Il était injuste et versait sans vergogne dans le sentimentalisme et il le savait. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'on enterrait aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que participer à une rencontre politique comme une autre, et il le savait. Mais ça le mettait quand même en rogne.

Les rangs se clairsemaient et Von Lipwig serrait autant de mains que son anatomie lui permettait. On parlait de lui comme successeur potentiel. Vimaire eut un petit sourire. Vétérini aura au moins eu ça. Un magnifique bordel. Cela faisait trois jours que la ville n'avait pas de patricien.

Il se souvenait de la conversation la plus étrange qu'il avait eue avec lui. C'était juste après son infarctus. Il était encore alité. Ce fut la seule fois où Vétérini pénétra dans sa chambre. Vimaire lui en avait voulu à mort. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent il avait envoyé Carotte faire tous les rapports à sa place, prétextant son état de santé. En réalité, il ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir surpris ainsi, pâle, allongé, et de surcroît en caleçon. Il avait mis des mois à le digérer. Ainsi n'avait-il pas réellement saisi le sens des phrases qu'il lui dit ce jour-là, pris entre sa faiblesse, sa colère et l'urgence de trouver un pantalon. Le docteur Gazon et Sybil avaient déjà été très fermes quant à son régime à base de cholestérol et de cigares. Il ne voyait pas de quel droit Vétérini venait en rajouter une couche.

« Les Patriciens meurent assassinés. C'est, on pourrait le dire, une sorte de tradition. Cela ressemble un peu au fouteballe. Celui qui emporte la vie du dirigeant remporte sa place. Un système pratique qui a fait ses preuves. Néanmoins, nous vivons une ère moderne, et même l'archichancelier ne regarde plus sous son lit avant de se coucher. Je ne peux nier, même si je trouverais cela un peu décevant, le risque de mourir de façon naturelle. Cela risquerait de provoquer un peu de … confusion. Et il faudra quelqu'un pour gérer cette… confusion. Et vous clarifiez ce genre de situation comme personne, j'en ai bien peur. Il faut que vous me surviviez. Je suis conscient que votre volonté en la matière est limitée par les assauts de toute une vie d'excès, mais j'apprécierais que vous preniez ceci comme un ordre. »

Et bien, il l'avait, sa trois-petits-points confusion, et elle était de toute première qualité. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus le droit de courir après les voleurs, Vimaire avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec la façon tortueuse et presque organique que la cité avait de s'organiser - il avait eu cette pensée, devant sa chope de thé (fade) : Vétérini ne dirige pas la ville, il l'infuse - et il avait constaté que maintenant que les ordres ne venaient plus d'une autorité supérieure, l'autorité s'était comme organisée d'elle-même en différentes strates parallèles.

« C'était un enterrement très simple, n'est-ce pas monsieur le commissaire ? Cela est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Vimaire retint le grognement qui lui chatouillait la glotte parce que Madame Paluche était la chef de guilde qu'il insupportait le moins. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de la rue, comme lui. Peut-être à cause de sa complaisance à lui indiquer quelles filles étaient dans quelles rues à tel moment, en cas de besoin de témoins oculaires. Peut-être à cause du brin de lilas qu'elle arborait, quand ceux qui y étaient savaient pourquoi. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle l'appelait « monsieur le commissaire. »

« Il semblerait que monsieur Von Lipwig ait soudainement beaucoup d'amis, poursuivit-elle

— Cela vous surprend ?

— Un peu. La bonne société morporkienne tient beaucoup à ce que le prochain dirigeant soit un seigneur. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

Ha. Il sentait le coup venir. Elle allait peut-être l'avoir, son grognement. Et il n'allait pas l'encourager dans ce sens.

« Au fait, le seigneur Vétérini vous a-t-il confié pourquoi il vous avait élevé au rang de duc ?

Évidemment, Madame Paluche n'avait jamais besoin d'être encouragée.


	2. l'arbalète

Si on l'interrogeait à ce sujet, Vimaire répondait que ce n'était pas son ambition. Et il était sincère. Ce qui est légèrement différent d'être honnête. Quand il était honnête - et il ne l'était que s'il était vraiment obligé - il était forcé de s'avouer - car il n'avouerait cela qu'à lui-même - qu'il préférait surtout éviter la question. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, comme on ne faisait pas le projet d'éternuer. Car il sentait une force, une force impérieuse qui portait la rue sur ses épaules, et lui laissait des picotements dans les pouces. Vimaire faisait confiance à ses pouces. La ville mijotait quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas, et ça le concernait directement.

Cela avait débuté dès l'annonce du décès de Vétérini. Par une phrase de Carotte. : « Et maintenant, monsieur… qu'allez-vous faire ? » Vimaire avait répondu qu'il allait faire confirmer les causes du décès, inspecter la scène de cri… la chambre et écarter toute possibilité d'un assassinat. Carotte avait dit oui, bien sur, à vos ordres patron, et était devenu très rouge du côté des oreilles. C'était là qu'il rangeait son embarras : dans les oreilles. Vimaire laissait toujours son embarras en vrac et ça se voyait moins, mais il avait surpris le regard d'Angua. Elle avait deviné qu'il avait fait exprès, qu'il avait très bien compris le sens de la question de Carotte et avait joué le flic obtus parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, voilà à quoi il s'était accroché, pendant les trois jours suivants, faire le flic soupçonneux qui ne faisait confiance à personne et se noyait tout seul dans la paperasse. Il avait été débordé, pendant ces trois jours, débordé à n'en plus dormir, débordé au point de n'envoyer qu'un clac à son fils pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, maintenant qu'il était trop grand pour qu'on lui raconte une histoire, et quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire, il trouva encore des choses à faire, et le jour où il avait demandé au sergent Petitcul de faire un examen toxicologique du sang de la vict… du défunt, elle lui demanda à quoi il s'empêchait ainsi de penser. Vimaire commençait à maudire l'intuition féminine.

Ce à quoi il s'empêchait de penser, c'était une question. Pas celle de savoir s'il était oui ou non capable de diriger la ville. Il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. C'était clair, net, évident. La seule chose évidente qui transparaissait de ce moment où il avait l'impression que le bon vieux pavé d'Ankh-Morpork se retournait sur son passage pour chuchoter.. Non, la question, c'était : et si c'était ce que Vétérini voulait ?

Ça le démangeait, cette question, et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de la lui poser.. Il tentait alors d'imaginer la scène, et il comprenait - il comprenait à peu près trois fois par jour - qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu. Ce n'était pas possible. A l'époque.

Vétérini mort devenait curieusement accessible. Avec son souvenir, Vimaire prenait des libertés. Maintenant, Vimaire pouvait la lui poser, cette question. Il la posait à sa façon de faire, sa façon de tout prévoir, d'anticiper sur les moindres réactions, surtout les siennes, même s'il s'étranglait à cette idée. Il avait surpris une conversation avec Dame Margolotta, par hasard - oui, il écoutait _par hasard _à la porte - où Vétérini l'appelait « son arbalète ». Il suffisait de le pointer dans une direction, lui mettre suffisamment de tension, et il filait tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa cible. Vimaire s'était demandé s'il se fichait de lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Mais ça n'avait pas à être une moquerie ou un compliment : c'était tout simplement vrai.

Et Vimaire avait passé de longues heures à son bureau, en veillant à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas, à se demander dans quelle direction Vétérini l'avait pointé. Quand il était encore obligé d'être honnête, il devait bien constater qu'il n'avait jamais couru après le pouvoir, mais que le pouvoir lui courait après, comme un autre toutou bien dressé que Vétérini lui aurait collé aux basques.

Et s'il l'avait, l'éclair, l'indice - non : la preuve _irréfutable_ que Vétérini voulait qu'il lui succède ? Que ferait-il ? A ce stade, chercher quelque chose à faire ne suffisait plus et il sortait de son bureau et cherchait urgemment quelqu'un sur qui crier. Parce qu'il comprenait qu'il réagissait comme pauvre gus incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même, que cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il n'était que le jouet des projets d'un autre, et s'il avait été fier de pinailler, de râler, de renâcler devant chaque ordre ou même suggestion, c'est parce qu'il illuminait de tout l'éclat de la rébellion ce qui n'était qu'un caractère de merde. Il prenait ses rapports avec Vétérini comme une bataille permanente parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il avait perdu la guerre, au point d'attendre les instructions d'un mec mort à qui il ne devait plus rien.

— Monsieur le commissaire ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Hum… Pardon… J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées. Heu…Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de Von Lipwig ? Demanda-t-il à Madame Paluche, dans l'espoir fou qu'elle oublierait sa question. Il fut très surpris de voir qu'elle y cédait. Et un peu effrayé. Si une femme comme Rosie acceptait qu'on ne lui réponde pas, c'est qu'il avait _vraiment_ la côte.

— Et bien, il est roublard, malhonnête, prend tout le monde pour un imbécile, est menteur, narcissique, a un sens inquiétant de l'argent…

— Moi aussi, je pense qu'il a toutes les qualités requises.

— Néanmoins…

Vimaire soupira. Un « néanmoins », c'était pire qu'un « mais ».

_ Néanmoins, j'ai bien peur que personne ne le prenne suffisamment au sérieux. Ses capacités sont inappréciable, certes …au sein de la ville. Mais au delà… il reste le petit provocateur plus doué pour faire des phrases que pour prendre des décisions sages et indispensables. Il semblerait que ce qu'on est bien obligé d'appeler « la communauté internationale », peu importe ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, ait un autre… chouchou.

Vimaire regarda autour de lui. Les chefs des principales guildes gravitaient autour de Von Lipwig qui avait, on ne sait comment, réussi à donner un lustre scintillant à sa tenue noire. Ils ressemblaient à de grosses mouches bourdonnant autour d'un pot de confiture de myrtilles. Sédatiphe, s'éloignant de cette grosse grappe turbulente, se frottait les mains et alla à un autre groupe, éloigné et tout différent, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du seigneur Selachii, qui se tourna vers Dame Margolotta, alors en pleine conversation avec l'ambassadeur du Klatch et le représentant du roi Brillant qui se tourna alors vers l'ambassadeur du Muntab et l'envoyé du Petit Roi des Nains qui tous entouraient…

— Le seigneur Rouille ?

— Oui, ce cher Rouille est en quelque sorte l'ambassadeur officieux d'Ankh-Morpork. Il est connu partout et a tissé beaucoup de relations. S'il n'a guère brillé au sein de la ville, c'est principalement parce qu'il n'y était pas souvent.

— Le seigneur _Rouille _?

— Il connaît les situations financières de tous les pays frontaliers et les opportunités d'exportations mieux que personne. Il n'est pas très diplomate, mais maintenant que les accords de la Vallée de Koom semblent tenir et que même les orcs ont leur propre état… Il a un peu négligé l'Uberwald, certes, mais… - elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dame Margolotta et eut un sourire sans joie - je suppose qu'à présent cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance.

— _Le seigneur Rouille ?_

_ — _Et comme le regretté Vétérini le disait lui-même souvent, nous vivons une époque moderne. Les intérêts des notables de la ville ne forment plus l'unique matériaux dont est issu le Patricien. Nous ne pouvons négliger l'opinion des pays qui nous fournissent en matière première, ni les pays plus riches et mieux armés que nous, autant dire la moitié du Disque.

—_ Le seigneur Rouille ?_

— Dites-moi, sire Samuel, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'écoutez pas beaucoup.

Il allait s'excuser, comme Sybil le lui avait appris - ses relations avec le gratin étaient devenues nettement plus confortables quand il avait compris qu'on pouvait y faire tout ce qu'on voulait du moment qu'on donnait l'impression que c'était parfaitement délibéré et qu'on s'excusait joyeusement ensuite - quand il vit la lueur dans le regard de Madame Paluche, une lueur qui disait : « j'ai une lueur dans le regard, je le sais parce que je l'y ai mise et je sais que vous la voyez. » Et il se souvint pourquoi il arrivait à la supporter mieux que les autres : c'était la seule qui ne le prenait pas pour un crétin fini.

Rouille, Rouille, Rouille… Rouille et son balai dans le… et son balai mal placé. Rouille et sa vision figée du monde. Rouille et son espécisme qui…

— Qu'en pensent les communautés naines et trolls ?

— Vous êtes flic, non ? Vous allez me le dire.

Vimaire observa le groupe formé autour de ce satané Rouille. Il parlait à un grand prêtre venu tout droit d'Ephèbe et un vague envoyé de Lancre. Conversation polie. Le représentant du Petit Roi des Nains intervenait régulièrement, mais la cécité sélective typique du personnage semblait lui ôter toute information provenant d'en dessous de la taille. S'il était difficile de lire dans le regard d'un nain, surtout affublé du casque de cérémonie, on pouvait difficilement ne pas remarquer quand il tentait d'échanger un regard avec un troll, au risque d'un torticolis. Et à voir la tête de l'envoyé du roi Brillant, le seigneur Rouille n'entendait pas non plus ce qui lui provenait d'au-dessus du crane.

Vimaire pensa à tout ce que Rouille avait pu dire sur les Klatchiens quand cette maudite île avait surgi du tréfonds de la mer Circulaire. Mais que lui importait désormais un teint trop brun, des mœurs étranges et un accent ridicule quand la ville reposait désormais sur trois couches d'habitations naines et que les toits des ruelles les plus étroites avaient été disjointes pour laisser passer tout le monde ?

Il aurait d'excellentes relations avec les pays les plus proches, c'est certain. On n'allait manquer de rien. On allait crouler sous l'or et le couscous.

— Mais on va avoir une putain de guerre civile.

Et puis merde, c'était Rouille.

Madame Paluche lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'avait pas pris garde qu'il pensait à voix haute.

— Une guerre ? Carrément ? Vous allez vite en besogne, pour quelqu'un qui était tellement… absent, ces derniers jours.

— J'avais à faire, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu.

— Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins - Vimaire commençait à en avoir marre, de ses « néanmoins » - le seigneur Rouille se montre beaucoup moins alarmiste que vous.

— Ha ouais ? Alors c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas souvent à Ankh-Morpork ces derniers temps. A peu près cette dernière centaine d'années. Les gens oublient vite mais ne pardonnent rien.

Il se demanda d'où il sortait une phrase pareille. Il se sentait parfois dépassé par son propre cynisme. Il commençait à se faire vieux, mais son petit flic intérieur pétait la forme. Et il devenait parfois limite embarrassant.

— Écoutez, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais…

— A vrai dire, nous étions parvenus à la même conclusion.

Cela aurait déjà eu de quoi le surprendre. Mais là, toute sa surprise fut happée par un autre petit détail.

— … « Nous » ?

— Ankh-Morpork présente des disparités économiques, sociales et technologiques trop flagrantes avec les autres villes, poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle pèse très lourd sur le fin tissage des rapports entre les cités. Savez-vous que les mines du Trigonocéphale commencent à manquer de main d'œuvre ?

Il ne le savait pas, mais n'en fut pas surpris. Il avait toujours entendu les nains parler entre eux du meilleur moyen d'envoyer l'argent au pays. A présent, ils parlaient du meilleur moyen de faire venir leurs familles. Vimaire n'y avait pas vraiment pris garde. C'étaient des histoires de nains…

— Vous les voyez ? reprit-elle en pointant le noyau dense autour de Rouille où les nains et les trolls faisaient office d'électrons. Ils viennent tous avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

— Comme d'habitude.

— Ils sont ravis de pouvoir s'enrichir.

— Ils comptent déjà.

— Et seront ravis de pouvoir nous appauvrir. Ankh-Morpork risque fort de devenir une terre très inhospitalière pour certaines populations. Nous allons perdre des ateliers, des commerces, des tours clic-clac. Et beaucoup de villes, pays, mines et montagnes seront ravis de leur ouvrir les bras.

— Vétérini est allé trop loin.

Il était prêt à chercher qui avait dit ça et fut surpris de s'apercevoir que c'était lui. Il s'en sentit étrangement gêné. Il n'était même pas encore sorti du cimetière, et dut lutter contre l'envie de se retourner pour voir si… il l'avait entendu.

— Enfin, je veux dire que…

Que quoi, d'ailleurs ?

— … que c'est comme la royauté. Elle n'a jamais été aussi populaire qu'après qu'elle avoir été noyée dans le sang.

Merde, ça n'avait aucun rapport.

— Exactement, monsieur le commissaire.

Ha bon ?

— Vétérini est allé beaucoup trop loin, trop vite, dans l'intégration des diverses espèces et le bouleversement des modes de vie des autochtones. Les pères ne comprennent pas ce que vivent les fils. Même au sein d'une même espèce, d'une même origine sociale, des tensions tout à fait inédites commencent à apparaître. Certaines valeurs, certaines traditions, et même le langage passent de plus en plus difficilement la barrière des générations. Mais mêmes les familles les plus divisées ne rêvent que de se souder.

— Et pour ça, rien de tel que des ennemis communs, pas vrai ? Et comme ce genre de … confusion ne se répétera pas de sitôt, autant en profiter très vite.

— Tout à fait. Nous savions que vous comprendriez très bien la situation actuelle.

Et bien elle était très forte, parce que lui ne le savait pas. Et quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Vétérini a fait une erreur, alors.

— Peut-être pas. Comme vous l'avez dit, l'Histoire est un gros élastique qui vous claque les doigts si on le lâche, et ça Vétérini le savait mieux que personne. C'est inévitable, on le voit à chaque période de crise. Mais pour la jeunesse d'Ankh-Morpork, le progrès, c'est déjà leurs habitudes, et on peut faire confiance à une population pour défendre ses habitudes, surtout si elles sont confortables. Ils appellent ça: « défense de leurs valeurs » ou quelque chose d'aussi clinquant, pour oublier que leur principale force, c'est leur force d'inertie.

Voilà, ça y est, il se souvenait pourquoi il aimait presque bien madame Paluche, dans le fond. Elle était presque aussi cynique que lui. Il existe une antique complicité entre les flics et les couturières. Ils voient le monde dans des positions où il préférerait ne jamais être vu.

—C'est lui qui vous a parlé de tout ça ?

— Lui ? Non, certainement pas. C'est ce que nous avons conclu.

Elle avait toujours sa petite lueur dans le regard. Il se demanda combien de temps elle pouvait tenir comme ça.

— Je sais que vous brûlez de me demander qui est ce « nous ».

— Et je ne le ferai pas. Vous aviez déjà eu l'occasion de répondre.

— Une vraie attitude de chef. Surtout que je ne vous répondrai toujours pas.

— En votre nom propre ou au nom d'autres ?

Elle sourit.

— Un peu des deux.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin. La pluie redoubla, faisant éclore les parapluies qui s'éloignaient par petits groupes. Tous ces gens si respectables étaient toujours prêts à discuter de l'avenir du monde, du moment que c'était au chaud. Von Lipwig venait manifestement de se faire inviter à prendre le thé chez Selachii. Un deuxième éclair vrilla les prunelles de Vimaire. Otto Chriek venait de prendre une icono surprise. Sybil se frottait encore les yeux quand elle les rejoignit.

— Il y aura du beau monde sur la une du Disque-Monde, demain. Promets-moi de ne pas râler dès le petit déjeuner, Sam. J'ai invité dame Valentina, ça risquerait de la mettre mal à l'aise. La pauvre n'a pas pu trouver de chambre décente, tout a été pris d'assaut, et il est hors de question qu'elle retourne à Quirm par ce temps, les routes vont être épouvantables. Nous prendrons le thé ensemble, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Vous joignez-vous à nous, Madame Paluche ?

— Je vous remercie dame Sybil, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire. Monsieur le commissaire…

Elle lui tendit la main. Vimaire jeta un coup d'œil vers Chriek. Ces satanés journalistes avaient une passion pour les poignées de mains. Dès qu'ils voyaient une, ils les mitraillaient. Heureusement, il rangeait ses salamandres.

— Madame Pa…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Merde, c'était vieux comme le monde, mais ça marchait toujours.

— …luche. Heu… à la prochaine.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Elle arrivait même à mettre une lueur dans ses sourires.

— A bientôt.

Vimaire n'arrivait pas à se mettre en mode flic et en mode mari en même temps. Sybil le savait et renonça aussitôt à lui faire part de ses projets pour la soirée. Elle savait qu'il n'écoutait pas. Elle profita du silence pour chercher par quelles cajoleries elle lui ferait passer le fait qu'elle avait invité dame Valentina à passer la nuit chez eux, tandis qu'il s'abîmait dans la contemplation du petit billet froissé dans le creux de sa main, hermétiquement fermé par un cachet de cire où était imprimé, reconnaissable entre tous, le « V » de Vétérini.


	3. l'héritage

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

_seconde partie : jeux de piste_

_°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°_

_« Chair papa et maman,_

_Comment allez vous moi, je vais très bien. Je suis un peu triste car je reviens de l'entairement de monsieur Vétérini dont on a dit plus de mal qu'il ne méritait je trouve mais c'était, une très belle cérémonie très émouvante alors je vais bien. Angua est restée faire, la permanence parce qu'il faut qu'un capitaine reste mais monsieur Vimaire était là et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose car depuis qu'il est mort (monsieur Vétérini, pas monsieur Vimaire) il n'est pas dans son assiette. Je pensais que ça irait mieux en revenant mais c'est dure à dire car il a ressu un courrier très important qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder ce qui est étrange parce qu'il l'avait pas ouvert. Alors j'ai pas vu sa tête et il s'est enfermé dans son bureau alors je ne le voix plus tout court. En ce moment c'est plutot calme notre nouvel chambre nous plait beaucoup à Angua et moi c'est plus grand ça a l'air de plaire à Angua car elle a mis un tapis. J'espère que vous allez bien j'ai eu une prime pour les émeutes de la semaine dernière alors je vous envoies, plus de piastre fête un cadeau de ma part à tata Blondebarbe pour son anniversère et j'attends avec impatience vautre visite et je dois y aller parce que monsieur Vimaire s'est mis à hurler ce qui n'est pas grave dabitude mais là il n'arrête plus alors qu'il est tout seul alor je vais voir ce qui se passe._

_Je reste avec toute son affection votre fils, dévoué_

_Carotte. »_

« Non ! Lâche ça !

Il était rentré directement au guet. Il semblait se souvenir que Sybil avait invité quelqu'un qu'elle souhaitait le voir rencontrer - c'était qui, déjà ? - mais la blancheur du papier qu'il tenait dans la main absorbait toutes ses pensées. Il eut une vague vision fugitive du monceau de paperasse qui envahissait le plancher de son bureau, et se dit qu'il fallait absolument régler ça. Oui oui, ça devenait urgent. Alors il allait rentrer au bureau. Tranquillement. Il n'était pas pressé. Et il ne tentait pas retarder le moment où il devrait ouvrir cette fichue enveloppe. Non. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas obligatoirement important. Pas si important que ça. Il était parfaitement détendu. Il rentrait juste faire un peu d'administration, il était juste saisi une brusque envie de remplir des papiers. Il était parfaitement dans son état normal.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Lâche ! Lâche ça tout de suite ou j'appelle Angua ! »

Après qu'il eut ouvert l'enveloppe, qu'il eut lu le billet, qu'il eut arrêté de hurler, qu'on eut soigné l'agent Chéneau qui en était tombé du toit, il s'était précipité à la guilde des couturières, avait poussé la porte du bureau, en était ressorti aussi sec en s'excusant sous les éclats de rire de jeunes femmes, pour tomber sur madame Paluche qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur en lui précisant qu'elle serait en droit de lui facturer cette indélicatesse. Elle concéda qu'elle ne l'avait pas informé de la nouvelle disposition des locaux, se détendit et le guida jusqu'à son nouveau bureau, en précisant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Ca arrangeait Vimaire qui en avait, du temps, mais plus de patience. Elle confirma qu'elle avait reçu le billet des mains mêmes de Vétérini, il y a environ deux semaines. Il était déjà très diminué et savait qu'il allait mourir. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à donner cette enveloppe à la personne que dame Margolotta lui désignerait le moment venu.

— Et… c'est tout ?

— C'est tout.

— C'est vraiment tout ? Il ne vous a rien dit de plus ?

— Il aurait dû ?

— Heu... C'est donc Margolotta qui vous a dit de me donner ça.

— Oui. A l'enterrement. Jusqu'alors j'ignorais totalement à qui était destinée cette missive.

— Elle ne pouvait pas me la donner directement ?

— C'est ce que je lui ai objecté. Il a répondu assez judicieusement qu'elle l'aurait ouverte.

— Et vous non ? Il vous faisait confiance à ce point ?

— Vous avez vu le sceau, non ? Dame Margolotta a les moyens de le contrefaire. Moi non. On ne peut guère parler de confiance.

— Vous ne savez donc rien de la teneur de ses… instructions.

— Non.

Vimaire a toujours été fier de ses ancêtres. Surtout du vieux Face-de-Marbre. En cette seconde encore plus que les autres, il remercia l'atavisme qui figeait ses traits. Même si cela aurait été plus honnête qu'elle puisse lire son soulagement. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, quand elle avait demandé en quoi consistaient ces instructions, de se dresser de toute sa hauteur et de lâcher du bout des lèvres : « c'est confidentiel » ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Ca c'est les fiches de salaires ! Touche à ça et je donne un hachoir à tous les agents, je vais chercher Planteur avec des petits pains vides et je te dénonce ! »

Ce qui lui avait pris, c'était la même chose quand Carotte avait fait irruption dans son bureau, un brin échevelé et son crayon à la main, quand Vimaire ne s'entendait même plus crier. C'était Carotte, bien sûr, mais Vimaire avait quand même replié rapidement le bas de la missive, et si le capitaine était le genre à faire ça, il aurait pu lire, à l'envers :

_« Monsieur Vimaire_

_Je vous confirme mon décès ferme et définitif. Au nom de vos nombreuses années au service de la ville et de votre forme particulière de loyauté, et au nom de mon statut de mourant dont je compte profiter éhontément , je me permets de vous demander ce que j'aimerais que vous acceptiez comme un service, voire une dernière volonté. »_

Quand il avait ouvert la lettre, à ce stade de sa lecture, il avait fermé les yeux. La phrase de Carotte lui tournait dans la tête. « Qu'allez-vous faire, monsieur ? » Il allait obéir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en main, cette preuve irréfutable qu'il avait tant cherchée dans les méandres obscurs de son esprit, il le savait. Et il n'avait plus peur. Il n'était plus en colère. Il l'avait devant lui, la ligne droite et claire, celle qui unissait le flic de l'objet qu'il avait à poursuivre. Il n'avait qu'à suivre le chemin. Il était dans son élément. Et c'était sans appréhension qu'il avait réouvert les yeux.

_« J'aimerais que ce soit vous, avec le soutien de votre chère épouse, qui…_

La chère épouse en question était pour l'instant la seule à qui il avait dévoilé la lettre. Elle avait poussé un cri. Bien différent de celui qu'il avait poussé dans son bureau. Un cri de joie. Pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

_« … preniez soin de mon petit chien Pinaille, qui est bien vieux et a besoin de toute l'attention d'un maître. »_

Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Avec ses pattes courtaudes, ses yeux humides et sa respiration sifflante, Pinaille ressemblait un peu à un dragon des marais. Sybil avait immédiatement couru au palais le chercher. Tambourinoeud n'avait posé aucune question. D'après Sybil, il avait même l'air soulagé. Vimaire le comprenait.

« Non, pas ma jambe ! Pas ma jam… rah, mais quelle sale bête !

Évidemment, Vétérini n'avait pas précisé que le sale cabot, non content d'avoir la sale manie de mâchouiller tous les bouts de papier à sa portée ( « c'est à cause de ses gencives, Sam, il doit saliver beaucoup, il est très vieux ») souffrait en prime d'une incontinence sélective. Il ne se soulageait que là où le potentiel d'emmerdements serait à son maximum.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a dirigé toute une ville, me dis pas qu'il était infoutu de dresser son chien ! »

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau, en boitant pour éviter autant que possible le contact entre sa jambe et son pantalon. Et, selon les lois immuables de la probabilité en cas de situations embarrassantes, c'était évidemment en hurlant après un torchon et une serpillière, et en diffusant une délicate fragrance d'urine canine qu'il vit, passant la porte du guet, le seigneur Rouille. S'il avait mis un mouchoir devant son nez en s'approchant de lui, il l'aurait compris. Mais là, il l'avait déjà, son mouchoir. Vimaire sourit. Il avait eu une journée de merde, le genre de journée dont on disait « j'ai eu une journée de merde » alors qu'on avait à peine passé l'heure du thé, et voilà qu'un Rouille en détresse olfactive se présentait à lui tout cuit. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

En le voyant en haut des escaliers, il se précipita quatre à quatre, espérant sans doute que l'air serait plus respirable en altitude. En saluant Vimaire il enleva son mouchoir, prit cette expression chiffonnée de qui est entre le dégoût et le surprise, et le mouchoir réintégra immédiatement sa place. Vimaire buvait du petit lait. Il sentait qu'il allait faire durer la conversation. Longtemps.

— Vimaire, j'irai droit au but.

— Bonjour, m'sieur Rouille. Et c'est «commissaire Vimaire », si ça ne vous fait rien. Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous êtes fait mal au nez ?

— Pouvons-nous parler en privé ?

— Bien sûr, mon bureau est juste à côté. Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Chicard le touille avec son propre doigt pour être sur que ce ne soit pas trop chaud. Ils sont gentils, mes p'tits gars, hein ?

— Ailleurs, si ça ne vous fait rien.

— Si, ça me fait quelque chose. Une paille, avec votre thé ? Vous allez avoir du mal à le boire, avec votre mouchoir.

— Je vous conseille très fermement de ne pas jouer au fanfaron avec moi, _commissaire_ Vimaire. Vous n'êtes pas en position de le faire. Vétérini a été très laxiste avec vous, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres et dont je me contrefiche. Les temps ont changé, vous devrez changer avec.

— Lesquels, de temps ? Ceux du siècle dernier ?

— Finalement, je veux bien voir votre bureau. C'est cette porte ?

— Non, c'est celle avec « sortie » écrit dessus. Je peux vous la montr…mais je vous en prie, passez-moi devant et entrez sans que je vous y invite, voyons, c'est tout naturel.

Rouille était déjà au milieu de la pièce et affichait un petit air satisfait. Vimaire claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était très fort en claquage de porte. Il pouvait exprimer des nuances très subtiles. Mais Rouille semblait aussi imperméable à la conversation mobilière.

— Bon, nous sommes en privé, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Vimaire ne s'amusait plus du tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le voir partir, surtout que grâce à la fenêtre en permanence ouverte, Rouille avait quitté son mouchoir. C'était même plus drôle.

— Vous laissez toujours votre fenêtre ouverte ?

— Oui. Ce sera tout ? Merci de votre vis…

— Vous n'avez pas peur que des voleurs entrent ?

— Nous sommes à jour de nos cotisations, c'est très aimable à vous de vous soucier. Vous voulez voir les papiers ?

— Ha, parce que vous sauriez les trouver ?

Vimaire n'avait jamais entendu Rouille rire. C'était le genre d'homme qu'on imaginait instinctivement dépourvu de l'option. Mais quand on l'entendait, on savait que son personnage de gros con sans humour était une carrière dûment choisie dès son plus jeune âge. Quiconque ayant ce rire ne pouvait envisager l'utiliser souvent.

— Votre sens de… l'organisation est tout à fait… étonnant. Tous ces papiers sur le plancher… Cela doit nuire à l'efficacité, non? Ha, et je vois que certains d'entre eux sont rognés et humides. Des rats, peut-être ?

— Ouaip, mes nains les gardent pour leur casse-croûte. Des rats baveurs, vous connaissez ? Très goutus, et ils font eux-même leur sauce.

— Puis-je voir le dernier tiroir de votre bureau ? C'est bien là que vous rangez votre bouteille d'alcool ?

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Par contre, ce que vous pouvez, c'est arrêter de me casser les noix et vous tirer d'ici avant que je ne vous coffre pour un motif quelconque que personne ne viendra vérifier, parce que, voyez-vous, ici, c'est moi qui commande, et le seul type à qui vous pourriez vous plaindre est maintenant six pieds sous terre, alors, à votre place, je prendrais mon petit mouchoir brodé, mes grands airs, mes questions à la con et je tenterais de sortir d'ici vivant, parce que, voyez-vous, monsieur Rouille, j'ai deux agents qui écoutent à la porte et six autres qui attendent dans le couloir, dont un troll, et les agents qui font cela sont ceux qui me connaissent très bien, et vous pouvez constater que je ne crie pas, monsieur Rouille, je suis parfaitement calme, je parle avec une voix parfaitement posée, et ceux qui me connaissent très bien savent très bien ce que ça veut dire. Alors je vais vous dire de sortir, monsieur Rouille, et je ne vais pas donner d'ordre, et je ne vais donner aucune instruction, et même, monsieur Rouille, je vais vous souhaiter bonne chance. Au revoir, monsieur Rouille.

— Quelle est exactement votre fonction au sein du guet, monsieur Vimaire ?

Derrière la porte, le caporal Visite et le sergent Petitcul échangèrent un regard impressionné. Ils avaient déjà vu des têtes brûlées tenir tête à un Vimaire qui crie, mais même les plus endurcis se sentaient à l'étroit dans leur vessie face à un Vimaire excessivement calme. Visite chuchota : « Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on appelle Carotte ? » et Hilaria, d'un doigt sur la bouche, lui fit signe de se taire.

— Votre travail consiste essentiellement à alpaguer les contrevenants divers, non ? Or, il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus personnellement arrêté grand monde ces derniers temps. Votre travail est surtout administratif, n'est-ce pas ? Or, je constate que vous avez quelques… difficultés. Sans doute un secrétaire s'en chargerait beaucoup mieux.

— Je vous ai dit de sortir.

— La fonction de commissaire est récente, non ? Vétérini l'a rétablie juste pour vous. Vous deviez représenter un quelconque espoir d'ordre et d'organisation, mais je ne peux que constater que vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur. Il faisait souvent ce genre d'expérience, paraît-il. Monsieur Von Lipwig en est la preuve éclatante, et réussie. Vous, vous êtes un échec.

— Casse-toi.

— Vous allez regretter ces mots, monsieur Vimaire. Vous allez beaucoup les regretter. Vétérini vous protégeait. Mais Vétérini n'est plus, et vous, vous n'êtes rien.

Carotte pénétra dans le bureau, un peu rouge, car il n'aimait pas entrer sans frapper. Vimaire n'entendit rien de ce qu'il dit. Il sait juste que Rouille finit par sortir. Carotte lui parlait. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Il voyait la silhouette de Carotte, il le voyait faire des gestes, il entendait un bourdonnement à la limite de l'audible qui ressemblait à sa voix, il sentait sous ses mains le bois de son bureau, mais il était ailleurs, il était à l'enterrement, il voyait dame Margolotta être chassée de sa place, il la voyait être ignorée de la famille Vétérini, et il voyait le sourire de madame Paluche disant que l'Uberwald n'avait plus d'importance, alors que tout le monde savait que l'Uberwald de Vétérini, c'était elle.

Il s'était cru important. Il était chevalier, et duc, et plus que tout commissaire, il faisait peur à des tas de gens, il avait le meilleur guet des plaines de Sto, et les meilleurs agents, il avait été radié de la liste des clients des assassins bien avant Von Lipwig, on disait de lui qu'il était le deuxième homme le plus puissant d'Ankh-Morpork, et il s'était cru important. Il a fallu que Vétérini disparaisse pour qu'il comprenne que le seul pouvoir qu'il avait était celui qu'il lui cédait.

Il y avait cru. Merde, il avait réellement cru qu'il possédait l'autorité qu'il ne faisait que représenter, et pendant une seconde, pendant la seconde où il avait fermé les yeux devant la lettre, il a cru qu'il pourrait être patricien. Pas parce qu'il était le meilleur, non, mais parce que les autres étaient pires. Surtout Rouille. Il a cru que Vétérini l'avait prévu, comme il prévoyait toujours, et qu'il le menait par le bout de la matraque, comme il le faisait toujours, car il était intelligent, car il le connaissait par cœur, et maintenant, il savait que c'était ça, le problème. Qui d'intelligent et le connaissant par cœur voudrait lui confier l'avenir de la ville ?

Il sentait le froid de son pantalon lui remonter la jambe. Voilà, maintenant il savait que Vétérini pensait de lui. Il savait ce que Vétérini pensait qu'il méritait : que son chien lui pisse dessus. Il lui avait tout donné puis ne lui avait laissé que du vent, beaucoup de désillusion et un sale goût dans la bouche.

« Heu, monsieur ? Le chien de… votre chi… le chien a… heu… Enfin bref, je vais réécrire les rapports.

Ha oui. Il lui avait laissé ça, aussi.


	4. la charité

Il ne se souvenait plus comment se passait la passation de pouvoir. Si des personnalités importantes ( ou plutôt « importantes » il se sentait d'humeur à se mettre au chaud entre des guillemets) avaient réellement perdu leur place, du jour au lendemain. Quand Remontoir prit le bureau Oblong, il était trop jeune, et quand ce fut le tour de Vétérini, il était trop bourré.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait une autre urgence, autrement plus pressante.

« Carotte ? Je sors, Je … hum... passe chez moi

- Bien Monsieur.

Carotte était tellement loyal qu'il ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil au pantalon souillé. Vimaire eut un serrement au cœur. Est-ce que Carotte, lui aussi, risquait de se faire...

...Virer ?

« Te revoilà ? Tu tombes bien, Sam, je parlais justement de toi et nous...

- Pas maintenant chérie, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qui se passe quand un nouveau patricien arrive ?

- Comment ça ?

Il lui expliqua la situation. Sybil resta incroyablement calme. Cela le vexa un peu.

- C'est bien sûr un risque. Mais ça ne te concerne pas, non ? Après tout, tu as beaucoup d'amis en ville,

- Non, j'ai beaucoup d'amis au guet. En ville, je n'ai que des suspects.

- Mais pourquoi Rouille te ferait-il ça ?

- Parce que vous lui faites peur.

Il était resté dans l'entrée, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever sa cape dégoulinante et remarqua seulement maintenant derrière Villequin qui lui tendait le bras d'un air impatient une femme en noir dont le visage lui dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que nous avions une invitée.

En fait non, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais n'en avait rien à foutre. Pas le temps pour les mondanités.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, et je me suis permise de m'y joindre. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse.

- Heu... je vous en prie.

Ce visage le tracassait.

- Sam, je te présente dame Valentina, la sœur d'Havelock.

Ha oui. C'était donc ça. C'était du Sybil tout craché. Elle recueillait tout ce qui traînait qu'elle trouvait attachant et avait l'air perdu. Elle en avait même épousé un.

Sybil avait vraiment le don de le calmer, mais quand il se retrouva dans le salon, avec un pantalon propre, une tasse de thé à la main, à bavarder avec une parfaite inconnue, il se demanda un peu ce qu'il s'était passé. Dame Valentina était d'une politesse scrupuleuse, mais ne s'embarrassait d'aucunes manières. Il avait déjà vu ça chez des personnes qui venaient de perdre quelqu'un, mais à voir son maintien et l'assurance de ses gestes, il pressentait que c'était naturellement dans ses façons.

- Oui, vous lui faites peur. Vous faites peur à beaucoup de monde, à ce que j'ai compris.

- C'est mon travail.

- C'est aussi les circonstances. Vous sous-estimez probablement l'influence que vous possédez. De plus, une rumeur insistante veut que mon frère vous ait légué quelques secrets vous donnant un avantage considérable dans l'ascension au pouvoir.

Vimaire tenta de toute ses forces d'ignorer Pinaille qui avait entrepris de se gratter vigoureusement. (Manquerait plus qu'il ait des puces, tiens.)

- Une rumeur propagée par Madame Paluche et dame Margolotta, je suppose ?

- Et d'autres, aussi.

Pinaille semblait très content de voir dame Valentina et tournait mollement autour de son fauteuil en frétillant de la queue. Elle le gratta derrière les oreilles, ce qui sembla le combler de joie.

- Je ne serai pas patricien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait, mais avant c'était une proclamation, une revendication même. Il ne savait pas trop lui-même comment il prenait la nouvelle actuellement, mais espéra de toutes ses forces n'avoir pas l'air déçu. Valentina sourit.

- C'est drôle... C'était précisément ce que m'avait écrit Havelock juste avant d'être intronisé.

- Ha bon ? Il avait trop d'ennemis ?

- Non, il avait changé d'avis. Je le soupçonne même d'avoir eu peur. Ou, soyons justes, d'avoir eu ce trac que même les comédiens les plus talentueux et les plus expérimentés ont toujours avant d'entrer en scène. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait plus envie. Mais il était trop tard. Ce n'est pas le genre de fonction qu'on incarne parce qu'on en a envie, même ceux qui dépensent une énergie ridicule pour l'incarner. Ceux qui courent après le palais ne font que courir après le pouvoir. Donnez-leur un leurre, un pouvoir semblable, et la fonction ne les intéressera plus. Havelock l'avait très bien compris. Au lieu de briser ses opposants, comme ses prédécesseurs avaient la manie de le faire, il leur donnait du pouvoir. La plupart du temps, c'était un de ces leurres dont Havelock avait le secret. Il leur donnait l'illusion du pouvoir, et ils se tenaient tranquilles.

Vimaire fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de sa femme.

« Je suis sans doute partiale, mais je suis sure que mon frère était le premier à user du pouvoir pour la ville, et non à user de la ville pour le pouvoir. C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas Morporkien de souche. Il était assez étranger à la ville pour ressentir pour elle cette fascination qui lui fut indispensable dans son travail. Les gens sont en général surpris quand je leur dis que mon frère était le plus passionné de la famille. Une passion méthodique, travaillée, disciplinée, car il avait horreur de faire des éclats, mais sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu tenir. Cette charge rend fou, monsieur le duc, et seuls les fous peuvent en vouloir. Vous le savez mieux que personne. J'ai souvent entendu dire de lui qu'il était sain d'esprit à faire peur. Je crois que ceux qui énonçaient cela voulaient dire que son esprit était totalement étranger à la moindre fantaisie, et cela les effrayait car même les esprits les plus froids et les plus calculateurs sentent, même sans savoir, que la fantaisie est la marque de l'humain. Je laissais dire. Je sais que cette réputation ne lui déplaisait pas. La vérité, c'est qu'on frère était un peu fou, oui, aussi fou que n'importe qui, et même plus. Mais il maîtrisait sa folie. Il la déplaçait dans les différentes strates de son esprit comme un pion sur un jeu de Thud. Il s'était entraîné. Il a beaucoup étudié les philosophies aurientales. Cela lui a pris du temps. Cela n'a pas coïncidé avec son arrivée au pouvoir. Il y a eu des ratés, dont personne ne parle mais dont chacun se souvient, encore maintenant la Guilde des Fous n'a toujours pas réintégré les cours de mime. Même sa fascination pour Ankh-Morpork n'atteint son paroxysme salvateur qu'avec la pratique. Quand il s'est assis pour la première fois dans le bureau Oblong, il n'était pas prêt. Et il ne le voulait même pas.

- Comment est-ce arrivé, alors ?

- Grâce à notre tante, madame Meserolle.

- Ha oui, je l'ai déjà rencontrgnééé...

- Ha bon ? Je l'ignorais.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Il y a très très très longtemps. Une femme assez... étonnante ?

- Vous avez l'art de l'euphémisme. C'est elle qui a inculqué à Havelock le goût du pouvoir, puisqu'il avait déjà celui de la maîtrise.

- J'aurais cru que c'était le contraire.

- Disons qu'elle a su utiliser un impondérable de son tempérament. Une chose qu'il a aussi gardée d'elle. La façon dont elle l'a mené par le bout du nez en usant simplement de psychologie l'a beaucoup marqué. Ce fut une grande source d'inspiration pour lui, même si depuis il s'est méfié des femmes comme de la peste.

- C'est donc elle qui a su voir en lui le patricien dont Ankh-Morpork avait besoin.

- Hum... je ne dirais pas cela. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas été son neveu.

- C'était pour s'assurer une influence ?

- Non plus. C'était par amour.

- Là, je ne vous suis plus.

Dame Valentina eut un sourire triste. Vimaire nota soudain que cette conversation n'avait depuis longtemps déserté l'actualité politique. Elle avait juste besoin de parler de son frère.

- Je sais que beaucoup d'ambitieux rêvent de connaître ce qu'ils appellent « le secret de Vétérini ». J'ai entendu dire que Cosmo Prodigue y avait perdu la raison. Voulez-vous connaître ce secret, seigneur Vimaire ?

- Quoi, là, tout de suite ?

- L'ennui. Mon frère avait une intolérance exceptionnelle à l'ennui. Il avait un esprit affamé, vorace, exigeant, en perpétuelle demande, en perpétuel manque, et le monde entier ne suffisait pas à le combler. Notre tante l'encourageait dans tous les domaines où ses fantaisies le menaient à se spécialiser, quels qu'ils furent, car elle avait l'esprit pratique et savait que ça lui servirait de toute façon, et aussi parce que ça le maintenait occupé. Il était vital qu'Havelock soit occupé. Vous fréquentez une très large palette d'individus. Vous devez savoir que ce qui lie intimement les êtres dotés de conscience, qui transcende les races et les classes, est ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, les vices qu'ils sont capables de s'inventer, les conflits qu'ils entretiennent comme des guerres quand ils sont désœuvrés. Et nous parlons là de personnes ordinaires. Imaginez ce que l'ennui était capable de faire sur un esprit comme le sien.

- C' est pas un peu... réducteur ?

- Ha, vous croyez ? Notre tante, ainsi que notre père quand il était encore de ce monde et qu'il se souvenait soudainement qu'il avait une famille, ont toujours profondément cru au destin d'Havelock, c'est certain. Depuis tout petit, ils disaient de lui qu'il serait un brillant alchimiste, ou un mathématicien célèbre, ou un érudit remarquable. Mais un politicien ? Non, certainement pas. Ça lui ressemblait si peu ! Il a fallut tout l'amour et l'habileté d'une tante pour le mettre sur une voie qui le maintiendrait en permanence occupé et qui saurait nourrir l'esprit capricieux qui le parasitait. Elle a décidé de cela à sa cinquième année à la guilde des assassins. Il y était entré une année plus jeune que les autres, car il avait déjà épuisé tous ses précepteurs. On l'avait envoyé en Uberwald pour le distraire, mais il manqua se noyer dans l'Aa, et sa mère terrifiée préféra le confier à une institution qu'à la nature. Heureusement, elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde quand arriva... l'accident. Quand nous étions obligés d'en parler, nous appelions cela l'accident. Havelock présentait déjà des aptitudes surprenantes pour le maniement des poisons et la dissimulation. Il s'était constitué une petite bibliothèque personnelle tout à fait honorable. C'est ce qui le sauva. Son compagnon de chambrée se souvenait des derniers chapitres qu'il avait étudié, et put trouver l'antidote au poison qu'il avait ingéré. Vous trouvez mes avis réducteurs. Je vous parle d'un jeune garçon de treize ans qui a étudié tout ce qu'on lui permettait d'étudier, et quand il eut fini, essaya de se supprimer.

- Parce qu'il... s'ennuyait ?

- Oui. Son esprit s'accompagnait d'une tristesse indélébile que des deuils précoces encourageaient et qui rejaillissait dès qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à penser. C'est ainsi qu'il a développé la théorie de la thérapeutique occupationnelle qu'il appliquait à ses prisonniers. Monsieur Von Lipwig a en fait les frais, je crois. Il la tirait de sa propre expérience. Personnellement, je pense que sa chute dans l'Aa n'était pas non plus accidentelle. Les campagnes uberwaldiennes sont charmantes, mais pas follement excitantes. Et Havelock ramenait souvent de ses observations naturalistes des réflexions sombres et étranges qui n'amélioraient pas son tempérament.

« Après l'accident, notre tante se sentit affreusement coupable. Elle s'était montrée ravie des nouvelles spécialités d'Havelock, car avoir un neveu fin empoisonneur était pour elle une chance inespérée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il n'intégrait tant que connaissances que pour connaître la meilleure façon de les retourner contre lui-même ? Heureusement, cet épisode évita la tragédie et eut une conséquence inattendue immédiate, les projets nouveaux de notre tante n'ayant pris effet que bien des années plus tard.

« Le compagnon de chambrée d'Havelock qui l'avait sauvé était un garçon rustre, bruyant, mal élevé, plus âgé de deux ans car ayant redoublé du fait de mauvais résultats, à l'humour douteux, qui buvait, fumait, et lutinait toutes les femmes qui avaient le malheur de passer à portée de main. Havelock et lui devinrent inséparables. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, et lui ne chercha jamais à comprendre, ce qui était, je crois, une grande première. Je crois que ce fut le seul véritable ami qu'il eut. Et c'était un bon ami. Havelock dit de lui un jour qu'il était une tige solide de droiture, de loyauté, de générosité, qu'une curieuse réaction chimique cristallisait sur lui tous les vices imaginables, tandis que lui devait ramener frileusement autour de lui des couches épaisses de contrôle et de vertu sous peine de partir en vapeur. Après la mort de sa mère, il avait ce genre de pensées étranges, où il craignait de disparaître, de se dissoudre dans l'air. Son ami lui apprit à se... détendre, un peu. C'est à partir de leur amitié qu'il commença à s'intéresser à mon existence, à me prendre dans ses bras, à jouer avec moi. Je suis en réalité sa demi-soeur, née du second mariage de notre père. Celui-ci était trop distrait pour s'apercevoir qu'Havelock lui en voulait de ce qu'il prenait sans doute pour une injure à la mémoire de sa mère qu'il adorait, et il imputait son indifférence fraternelle à la trop grande différence d'âge. J'avais déjà trois ans quand il consentit à faire ma connaissance.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. J'ai eu le meilleur frère qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. J'avais aussi de l'affection pour son ami qu'il n'hésitait jamais à inviter chez nous, justement parce qu'il était mal élevé et qu'il faisait fuir ma mère. Je garde de lui une impression d'exubérance forcenée. Notre tante l'aimait beaucoup. Les caisses de champagnes y résistaient difficilement. Quand il était là, il ...débloquait quelque chose chez Havelock qui dispensait soudainement des flots d'amour maladroit. Cela dura dix ans. Après cela, il se referma plus hermétiquement que jamais.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Savez-vous ce que les assassins appellent « la charité » ?

- Non.

- C'est une arme fine et complexe qui est très rarement utilisée. La fonction d'assassin nécessite parfois d'avoir pour client des vieillards sans défense, ou même des enfants. Dans ces cas, ils utilisent la charité. Ce sont deux lames très fines et très aiguisées que trois ressorts puissants éjectent du manche et écartent très rapidement. Elle est appliquée à la base du crâne et sectionne la moelle épinière d'un coup. La mort est instantanée et ne laisse d'autre trace qu'une goutte de sang.

« Havelock et Hank – c'était le nom de son ami – partaient souvent en ce qu'il appelaient des « vadrouilles ». L'une d'elle le mena jusqu'au pensionnat où j'étudiais à l'époque. C'était un pensionnat moderne où filles et garçons étaient mêlés. Autrement dit, c'était un paradis pour les uns, et un enfer pour les autres. Certains garçons étaient très... impolis envers moi. Mon frère décida de leur rendre une petite visite, et Hank tint à l'accompagner. Rien ne l'y obligeait, mais c'était un ami fidèle. S'il n'avait pas été là, sans doute Havelock s'y serait pris autrement, mais en l'occurrence, l'un de ces malotrus dut être retourné chez lui et un autre ne retrouva jamais complètement l'usage d'une main. Je me souviens, c'était une nuit d'orage, comme aujourd'hui. Les tuiles étaient glissantes, et Hank fit une chute dont il aurait facilement pu se remettre s'il ne s'était pas empalé sur une barrière de fer forgé. Havelock avait aussi étudié l'anatomie, bien sûr, et vit que son ami se préparait à vivre de longues heures d'agonie. Il rentra précipitamment à la guilde, força la salle des armes, revint auprès de son ami et lui... donna la charité.

« Officiellement, Havelock n'a jamais eu de client. En réalité, il en eut deux, et l'un d'eux était son unique ami. Juste avant de mourir, il avait eu la force de murmurer qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ce soir, car il préférait suivre ce que l'amitié lui dictait plutôt que de suivre lâchement la voie de l'égoïsme. A partir de ce jour, Havelock plaça la loyauté au sommet de toutes les vertus, et la rechercha dans toute compagnie. Quand Tambourinoeud fut propulsé premier commis et secrétaire personnel, il suscita bien des déceptions et des jalousies, car il n'avait pas encore grimpé les échelons nécessaires de la hiérarchie. Mais il avait fait preuve de son efficacité, et surtout, de sa loyauté. La mésaventure avec Lupine Wonse l'avait plus que conforté dans sa vision des choses.

- Lupine Wonse ? Vous voulez dire... le complot, le dragon, et tout ça ? Vous appelez ça une mésaventure ?

- C'était lui qui appelait ça comme ça. Je vous l'ai dit, son besoin de distraction était démentiel, au point de ne pas prendre au sérieux des choses qui le méritaient pourtant. La façon dont il m'a rapporté la chose était très drôle. C'est lors de cet épisode qu'il vous a remarqué, je m'en souviens. Il m'a parlé à l'époque d'un « étrange alcoolique qui arrivait à maintenir une désinvolture coupable et une ténacité animale dans une même colère ».

- Heu... ouais, ça correspond plutôt bien. Bon sang, personne ne voyait autre chose à cette époque qu'un alcoolique.

- Et peut-être Havelock n'aurait rien vu d'autre non plus s'il n'y avait pas eu Hank. Je me souviens pas l'avoir vu sobre plus d'une heure. Quoique, cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé, les préjugés ne trouvaient pas souvent prise sur lui de toute façon. Mais il gardait une place particulière aux êtres qui n'avaient l'air de rien et étaient capables de tout. Mais je vous ennuie sans doute avec mes bavardages.

- Non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, et tant pis si ça paraît égoïste, cela... m'aide, d'une certaine manière.

- A briser le mythe ? Oui, je comprends, et même je vous en suis reconnaissante. Havelock disait de vous que vous iriez beaucoup plus loin si vous n'étiez pas si affreusement sentimental. Je trouve le jugement dur. Havelock méprisait le sentimentalisme. Mais au moins, aujourd'hui, vous avez été un des rares à prendre conscience qu'on enterrait un être humain.

- Cela me paraît vraiment... incroyable. Je veux dire... je ne m'attendais pas cela.

- Havelock était très mystérieux. Pour moi, il est juste un mystère moins épais que pour les autres. Vous n'avez là que le point de vue d'une sœur qui vient d'enterrer son frère qu'elle admirait peut-être un peu trop et qui ne s'est jamais intéressée à la politique. Mais, comme vous devez souvent l'entendre dans votre travail, c'est ma version des faits, et je m'y tiendrai.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre...

Sybil s'était éclipsée dès qu'elle avait vu que Sam était dans les dispositions nécessaires au bavardage autour d'un thé et qu'elle avait senti qu'elle était de trop. Elle était revenue dans le salon, et Vimaire sentit depuis l'antichambre l'odeur fétide de Biaiseux.

- Désolée, Valentina, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait encore des formalités à remplir pour la poursuite de la succession.

- Encore ? Mais je suis passée au cabinet ce matin !

- Il paraît que c'est une succession compliquée.

- Très bien, j'arrive dans une minute.

Vimaire s'était déjà levé. La présence de Biaiseux lui avait ôté toute envie de rester chez lui. Il se sentait un peu envahi.

- C'est une astuce d'avocat curieux. La succession n'est en rien compliquée, elle est juste un peu étrange. Tenez, ce matin, j'ai hérité, à défaut d'un autre terme, de ceci.

Elle tira de son sac à main une clé petite mais visiblement lourde.

- C'est la clé de quoi ? Sans vouloir être indiscret, ajouta-t-il car il savait que Sybil entendait.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas pour moi. Je ne dois que la remettre à la personne qu'il en a jugée digne.

- C'est vaste.

- Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a précisé que cette personne serait aussi digne de s'occuper de son chien.


	5. le secrétaire

Une fois la porte refermée sur dame Valentina et monsieur Biaiseux, Vimaire regarda la clé nichée dans sa paume. Une clé d'acier assez récente, ou fort astiquée, au panneton complexe et à l'anneau plein où se lisaient en relief une lettre et trois chiffres qui ne lui disaient absolument rien. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Très fatigué.

— Dis-moi Sybil, L 308, ça te dit quelque chose ?

—Rien du tout.

— Ca m'aurait étonné. Je sors, j'ai des trucs à faire.

— Je sais Sam. Laisse-moi Pinaille, je vais l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Essaye de ne pas revenir trop tard.

— Ça ne devrait pas être long. Et évite de prendre Pinaille dans tes bras.

— Ho, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise habitude qu'on le dit.

— Il est juste en train de mâcher ta perruque.

Il referma la porte sur la voix de sa femme qui lançait des « Vilain Pinaille, vilain ! » attendris. Il passa par un serrurier qui ne lui apprit rien, rendit visite à Jeannot-la-pince à la Praline qui lui confirma que la clé était récente et pratiquement impossible à contrefaire, mais rien de plus. Il alla jusqu'au Palais et cherchait Tambourinoeud quand un jeune secrétaire de passage à l'air nerveux lui dit qu'il était sorti. Il demanda à entrer dans le bureau Oblong, et l'air nerveux du petit jeune vira carrément à la panique. Ha non monsieur le commissaire, c'est pas possible monsieur le commissaire, seul le nouveau patricien peut y entrer monsieur le commissaire, c'est la tradition monsieur le commissaire, et puis on ne peut pas faire autrement monsieur le commissaire, la clé du bureau est en sûreté et seul le nouveau patricien peut l'avoir, c'est une clé unique monsieur le commissaire, personne ne sait où elle est monsieur le commissaire.

— Je monte.

— Oui mais monsieur le commissaire...

— Je vais juste... vérifier quelque chose.

La poignée de la porte du bureau Oblong était dorée et la serrure large et ancienne présentait une applique à motif de rats formant une ronde. Par acquis de conscience, Vimaire essaya la petite clé d'acier. Elle se perdit presque dans la gueule grande ouverte de la serrure. Bon, au moins, il était fixé. Encore une fois.

Il monta encore un étage. La chambre qu'avait occupé Vétérini était ouverte et déjà vidée des très rares objets personnels dont un manuscrit inachevé qu'on avait trouvé dans un tiroir. Il palpa la penderie, déplaça les tableaux, roula le tapis, tapa les murs du poing, souleva le matelas, froissa les ourlets des rideaux. Il sortit de la pièce, chercha de nouveau Tambourinoeud, mais il était toujours introuvable.

Mais que cherchait Vétérini ? Il était censé en faire quoi, de cette clé ? Et qu'ouvrait-elle ? La niche de Pinaille ? Vu ce qui lui tombait sur la tronche ces derniers temps, ce serait presque une bonne nouvelle.

Il songea à rentrer chez lui, mais s'avisa qu'il risquait de tomber seul à seul avec dame Valentina revenant de la guilde des avocats. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce qu'il avait appris du seigneur Vétérini l'avait plongé dans un état de gêne, presque de compassion, et pour le moment, il se sentait un besoin urgent de le détester bien sainement comme d'habitude. Mieux valait rentrer au bureau.

Dès qu'il franchit les portes du guet, Vimaire sentit le malaise. Le hall d'ordinaire bruyant et bourdonnant devint curieusement silencieux. Pressentant le pire, il monta l'escalier. Un groupe d'agents se massait derrière la porte de son bureau en échangeant des regards horrifiés. La capitaine Angua s'avança vers lui et lui barra le passage.

. — Angua, ne me dites surtout pas que tout va bien. Il y a quoi dans mon bureau ?

Angua soupira.

— On a essayé de l'empêcher monsieur. Je vous jure qu'on a essayé. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Préparez-vous à un choc, monsieur. C'est pas beau à voir.

Vimaire poussa lentement la porte et passa prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il se figea, frappé d'horreur.

— Nom des dieux… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il sentait la présence d'Angua dans son dos.

— C'est allé très vite. Le temps qu'on se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà trop tard.

— Mais… mon bureau. Le placard et…le plancher. Regardez l'état de mon plancher.

— On sait, monsieur…

— On le voit. On le voit en entier. Et mon bureau. Y'a plus rien dessus. Où sont mes vieux sandwiches ? Il y a une famille de souris entirère qui se nourrisait avec! Et qui a vidé le cendrier ? Il y a des papiers dans la boite « arrivée ». Nom des dieux, ce sont les papiers arrivés!

— Et classés par ordre chronologique, monsieur.

— Quoi ? Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ? Et ça, c'est quoi bons dieux ?

— Des classeurs à anneaux, monsieur le commissaire. Très pratiques. Les rapports y sont classés par mois selon un code couleur spécifique par année. Les fiches de paye et la comptabilité sont rangés à part et je me suis permis d'en tirer un schéma statistique. Vous le trouverez ici. Bonjour, monsieur le commissaire.

— Tambourinoeud ? Mais vous sortez d'où ?

— Du couloir. Le sergent Petitcul a eu l'obligeance de m'indiquer qu'un débarras était inutilisé et je l'ai aménagé afin qu'il puisse accueillir les rapports, les iconographies et les journaux de bord des années précédentes lesquels sont, je me permets de le signaler, extrêmement lacunaires.

— Petitcul a fait _quoi_ ?

— J'ai pas fait exprès, monsieur ! Je vous jure ! Disait une Petitcul qui n'osait entrer, au bord des larmes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une chose à jeter, et il m'a suivi ! Il s'est enfermé dedans !

— Indispensable. Il est très difficile de faire un travail correct quand différents représentants de l'ordre tentent de vous passer les menottes. Voici une fiche explicative afin de vous familiariser avec le système de classement.

— Je… que… classement … quoi ? C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ? Mais de quel droit ? Et qui vous a laissé entrer ? Qui vous a permis de fouiller ? Et que…

Pris d'un soupçon horrible, il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit d'un coup le dernier tiroir. Un classeur y nichait.

— Mais c'est pas vr…

Il saisit à pleine main le classeur qui lui sembla étrangement lourd et glougloutant. Saisis d'un mélange de fascination et d'horreur, il l'ouvrit.

— Vous avez mis ma bouteille dans un classeur.

— Je ne savais pas si je devais la classer à « bouteille » ou à « alcool ». Mais comme j'ai trouvé qu'on manquait de « w », je l'ai rangée à whisky.

— Vous avez mis. Ma bouteille. Dans un. Classeur.

— Comme ça vous saurez toujours où elle est.

— Dans le dernier tiroir.

— Oui monsieur

— Là où elle a toujours été.

— Oui, mais maintenant, en voyant l'étiquette du classeur, vous savez tout de suite ce qu'il y a dedans.

— Au lieu de regarder l'étiquette de la bouteille et de savoir tout de suite ce qu'il y a dedans.

— Le seigneur Vétérini m'avait prévenu que vous seriez légèrement réfractaire à l'art subtil du secrétariat.

— Et moi, personne m'avait prévenu que vous étiez totalement réfractaire à l'art subtil du bon sens. Tenez, je reprends ma bouteille, vous reprenez votre classeur, comme ça tout le monde est content. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas méchant. Alors maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien, est-ce que vous, s'il vous plait, pouvez me dire, sans vous offusquer, _ce que vous foutez dans mon bureau ?_

Le hurlement avait chassé tous les agents comme une main chasse les mouches. C'est à dire qu'ils sortirent tous pour revenir aussitôt s'agglutiner derrière la porte.

— Je viens porter plainte, monsieur.

— Porter plainte ? Vous pouviez pas faire ça en bas ? Quoique non, vu ce que vous avez osé faire ici, valait mieux pas vous livrer le rez-de-chaussée. Une plainte pour quoi ?

— Pour vol, monsieur le commissaire. Les dernières volontés du seigneur Vétérini ont disparu.

— Manquait plus que ça. Et vous pensez qu'elles ont été volées ?

— Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.. Ni avocat ni aucun notaire ne les a reçues. Un entretien supplémentaire avec dame Valentina fut commandé par monsieur Biaiseux en invoquant une complication, et il m'a confirmé par clac qu'elle n'en possédait pas non plus.

— Vous savez à quoi ressemble le document ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

— Peut-être n'existe-t-il pas.

— C'est improbable. Le seigneur Vétérini tenait à être incinéré. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a spécifié quelque part. Et surtout, le patricien laisse toujours un document à découvrir après son décès. C'est indispensable.

— Pour ?

— Savoir où est la clé du bureau Oblong. Habituellement, la succession se fait si rapidement qu'elle n'a guère le temps de quitter la serrure, mais la tradition veut que le bureau soit fermé et la clé remise à son nouveau propriétaire. Cela donne de la… légitimité.

— C'est logique. La couronne, le scone, la clé. On n'y échappe pas, hein ? Ca ne sert à rien, mais si ça n'y est pas, y'a rien qui marche.

— Oui. Gardons quand même à l'esprit qu'il est difficile de travailler dans un bureau où l'on ne peut pas entrer. Tant que les dernières volontés n'ont pas été découvertes, la clé doit être considérée perdue.

— Et la succession impossible.

— Du moins peu souhaitable. Ce cas de figure s'est déjà produit, et on trouve toujours à Ankh-Morpork un citoyen honn… un citoyen capable de crocheter la serrure. Une fois, ce fut le nouveau patricien lui-même. Qui fut assassiné une semaine plus tard par un concurrent qui, lui, avait trouvé la clé et s'était faufilé dans son bureau pendant son absence. On oublie souvent le bien-fondé de certaines traditions à l'air absurde. Et, bien sûr, on ne peut négliger que ces volontés présentent le nom du successeur souhaité, et même si cela ne constitue en rien une nomination officielle, le seigneur Vétérini jouissait d'assez d'autorité pour que son opinion soit écoutée post-mortem. Une rumeur veut qu'il ait déjà nommé son successeur de façon plus subtile, mais certains notables souhaitent tout de même vérifier.

— Qui sont ces notables ?

— Si vous étiez venu à la réunion de cet après-midi, vous l'auriez su.

— Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Personne ne m'a parlé d'une réunion !

— Hum hum…

Tambourinoeud eu un regard éloquent vers la pile des documents dans la boite « arrivée ». L'une d'elle présentait l'en-tête du Palais.

— Ha, cette réunion-là.

— Oui. Votre absence y a été très remarquée. Surtout quand le seigneur Sédatiphe a émis l'idée soutenue par le seigneur Rouille que votre nom soit remis sur la liste des clients potentiels.

— _Quoi ?_

— Il a fallu toute la verve de Madame Paluche et les menaces de redressement fiscal de monsieur Von Lipwig pour l'en dissuader. Les membres de la guilde des Assassins étant majoritairement masculins, Madame Paluche y a une influence certaine.

— Je n'en doute pas. Attendez… Von Lipwig ? Il s'est opposé ?

— Oui.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Officieusement, parce qu'il aurait été le suivant. Officiellement, en cas de revirement de situation, il préfère vous garder à votre poste. Mais des bruits de couloir disent une toute autre chose.

— Laquelle ?

— Que vous êtes sa meilleure chance de ne pas être patricien. Von Lipwig semble terrifié à cette idée, même si les conclusions de 16h28 de la réunion rend cette possibilité minime. On l'a rattrapé hier à la Porte Hâtive, soigneusement déguisé sur un cheval rapide. Sa femme et leur petite fille l'attendent déjà à Kondom. Entre parenthèse, il est le premier suspect pour le vol.

— Vous avez une raison de vous méfier de lui ?

— Non monsieur. J'en ai six cents quatre-vingt huit.

— Tant que ça ?

— Oui. Six cents quatre-vingt huit crayons que monsieur Von Lipwig m'a subtilisé depuis maintenant quatorze ans.

— Pardon ? Vous le soupçonnez juste pour ça ?

— Vous avez déjà vu un secrétaire travailler sans crayon ? C'est un véritable handicap, monsieur. Cet homme est vraiment sans scrupule. Sa nomination aurait entraîné immédiatement ma démission. Mais nous nous égarons. Les lois de l'intérêt personnel font que Von Lipwig doit cacher l'emplacement de la clé jusqu'à ce que le nouveau patricien soit intronisé officiellement. Tout est écrit sur les minutes que voici.

— Heu… Merci. Je les lirai peut-être un jour. En parlant de clé, reconnaissez-vous celle-ci ?

Vimaire sortit la petite clé d'acier de sa poche et la présenta au secrétaire.

— Oui, bien sûr. C'est la clé du coffre fort du seigneur Vétérini à la Banque Royale. Monsieur Von Lipwig les a fait installer il y a quelques mois, il paraît qu'ils sont inviolables.

Et bien voilà, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Vimaire eut un petit sourire.

— Allons rendre une petite visite à Von Lipwig, alors.


	6. le banquier

La Banque Royale était sur le point de fermer quand Vimaire y entra en trombe. Son pas décidé résonnant sur le marbre du hall silencieux provoquait toujours un affolement aviaire des employés qui avaient du mal à faire le point entre la terreur instinctive que le commissaire suscitait quand il était dans ses mauvais jours (c'est à dire tous les jours) et le sourire onctueux qu'ils se devaient d'afficher à leur plus riche client sous peine d'être renvoyés. Carotte avait engagé par compassion un ancien guichetier qui avait tenté de se pendre au lustre avant même que Vimaire ait traversé la rue.

Cette fois-ci, l'affolement était moindre et les sourires presque naturels, puisque le riche client était accompagné du patron, mais il y avait beaucoup d'échanges de regards interloqués, puisque le patron en question était dans une position typique qui défie toutes les lois de la physique, c'est à dire qu'il se balançait au bout d'un bras alors que ses pieds touchaient encore le sol.

— Mais lâchez-moi, enfin ! Je vous assure que cette mesure n'est pas nécessaire ! C'est de la brutalité policière !

— Non, c'est de la brutalité Vimaire, mais si vous voulez la policière, je peux appeler Chicard, si vous voulez. Pourquoi essayiez-vous de vous enfuir par la porte de derrière ?

— Ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai des témoins !

— Lesquels ?

— J'en sais rien, mais quand vous m'aurez dit ce que vous me voulez, je suis sûr que je les trouverai !

— Vous êtes suspecté de vol.

— Encore ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait, ce satané document !

— Ha ha ! Alors comment savez-vous qu'il a disparu ?

— Parce que tout le monde le sait et que tout le monde le cherche et que tout le monde croit que c'est moi !

— Je vous l'avais dit, Monsieur Vimaire, vous auriez dû venir à la réunion.

— Tambourinoeud ? Mais d'où vous venez ?

— Du guet.

— Vous m'avez suivi ? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu !

— Je suis très discret. Le seigneur Vétérini appréciait.

— Et bien moi non ! Restez ici en sifflant _« où sont passés les flans_ » comme ça je saurai où vous êtes. Monsieur Von Lipwig et moi avons une discussion importante à avoir.

Tambourinoeud regarda Vimaire et Von Lipwig qu'il avait consenti à lâcher gravir l'immense escalier qui menait aux bureaux. Il s'approcha d'un guichetier tout jeune et à l'air excité dans le but de lui demander une partition de _« où sont passés les flans »._

— Alors, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Plait-il ?

— Le nouveau patricien, c'est le Vimuche ? Vous pouvez me le dire. J'ai parié cinq piastres chez Planteur. J'aimerais bien empocher ma mise avant que la nouvelle se répande et fasse baisser la côte.

— Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous fournir cette information, monsieur.

— Alleeeeeeeez, on le sait tous, il paraît qu'il a des informations secrètes, et la belle-sœur du cousin de mon voisin l'a vu avec son chien, et maintenant…

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

— ….maintenant on vous voit débarquer avec Tambourinoeud, dit Von Lipwig qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'assurance dans le cadre familier de son bureau, à moins que ce soit la solide rasade de whisky caché derrière le pied d'une armoire qui lui faisait cet effet. Franchement monsieur le d… commiss… seigneur Vimaire, cette mascarade est ridicule et totalement inutile. Si vous avez besoin de la clé pour officialiser votre nomination, ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut la chercher. Si je savais où elle est, j'aurais couru vous l'apporter sur un coussin de velours. Et si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour crocheter la porte, j'ai quelques talents…

— Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

— Mais… vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis libre, maintenant ! Libre ! Ca fait dix ans que je pourris derrière les bureaux ! Je suis pas fait pour ça, moi ! Je suis fait pour le grand air, l'aventure ! Oui, au début c'était chouette. C'était tout nouveau, je devais tout rebâtir, tout inventer et on cherchait tout le temps à me tuer. Je ne dis pas que c'était pas marrant. Et puis je suis plutôt fier de moi. Mais Vétérini m'a refourgué l'hôtel des impôts… Les impôts… Est-ce que vous connaissez quelque chose de plus ennuyeux que les impôts ? Même si on a cherché à me tuer encore plus souvent que d'habitude. Je reviens souvent ici histoire de me donner des choses à faire. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait installer des coffre-forts que même moi je ne peux pas forcer. Et j'essaye tous les jours à la pause thé en faisant croire que je teste leur fiabilité. Là, j'ai vraiment touché le fond.

— Vous… vous ennuyez ?

— Il n'y a même plus de mot pour décrire l'ennui dans lequel je suis. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas vu ma femme, une semaine que j'ai pas vu ma fille, deux ans que je bois et dix ans qu'il ne se passe rien. Si j'avais les dernières volontés de Vétérini et que mon nom y apparaissait, vous savez ce que je ferai ? Je les jetterais au feu et j'en ferais un faux. Où il n'y aurait pas de nom du tout. Débrouillez-vous.

Vimaire était flic depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir reconnaître une personne qui avait l'air profondément malheureux. Tambourinoeud fut surpris de les voir descendre si vite, pendant que le guichetier parieur et deux de ses collègues formaient une chorale et chantaient _« où sont passés les flans_ » en canon. Ils parlaient des coffres-forts inviolables, apparemment, mais c'était difficile d'en être sûr car l'un des chanteurs était vraiment enthousiaste - et c'était aussi celui qui chantait le plus faux, un des grands impondérables qu'on voit partout dans le multivers. Il profita de la cacophonie pour se glisser silencieusement dans les pas du commissaire que Von Lipwig guidait au sous-sol.

— Les voilà, ma dernière trouvaille. Je suis étonné que vous n'en louiez pas.

— Justement, je viens… je viens pour ma femme. Je jette juste un coup d'œil. Vous pouvez dire à vos employés de se taire ?

— Non, je vais aller chanter avec eux. Ça me distraira.

La salle des coffres était une vaste pièce entièrement couverte de petites portes blindées portant toutes une lettre et trois chiffres dans le désordre le plus complet. Il devait y en avoir une centaine.

— Mince, c'est lequel, le L 308 ?

— Celui-ci, monseigneur.

— Ha ! Tambourinoeud ! Arrêtez de faire ça ! Et d'où vous sortez, encore ? Non, ne me dites rien : du hall.

— Bravo monseigneur.

— Donc, puisque vous connaissez l'endroit…

— Monsieur se méprend, c'est la première fois que je viens.

— Mais alors comment savez-vous…

— C'est évident. Les lettres ne correspondent à aucun ordre alphabétique et il n'y en a que quatre, comme il y a quatre types de portes. Les coffres sont donc classés par taille. Les « L », ce qui doit correspondre à « large », sont sur votre gauche. Les chiffres correspondent à un simple quadrillage. Le 308 est donc le huitième coffre de la troisième rangée.

— Ha bon ? Et bien, heu… vous êtes très fort.

— Merci monseigneur. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Vimaire alla au coffre désigné et fit jouer la clé. Il fut presque surpris qu'elle corresponde. Il tira la porte à lui, et derrière la porte, il y avait…

— Tambourinoeud ?

— Monseigneur ?

— J'aimerai avoir votre opinion.

— Bien sûr, monseigneur.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— Une porte de coffre-fort, monseigneur.

—Je le vois bien, que c'est une porte. Une porte derrière une porte, tu m'étonnes qu'ils sont inviolables. Mais ça, le truc rond dessus, c'est quoi ?

— Une serrure à combinaison. Il faut la tourner selon un code précis pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

— Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressens que vous ne connaissez pas le code.

— En effet, monseigneur.

— Et, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que Von Lipwig non plus.

— Cela fait partie du contrat de location des coffres. Je l'ai vu. Chaque code possède huit chiffres et est personnel.

— Vous savez quoi, Tambourinoeud ?

— Monseigneur ?

— Je le hais. Je le hais vraiment.


	7. quatre mots

Il sortit de la Banque Royale furieux. Il marcha, puis trottina. Il prit à droite, à gauche, se cacha derrière une charrette et fit demi-tour. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait régler ce petit détail avant la fin de la journée. Dans la rue crépitante de pluie, il marchait aussi vite que possible, prenant raccourcis, virages et ruelles dans le but de semer son poursuivant. Lequel semblait avoir appris la carte d'Ankh-Morpork par cœur.

« Mais pourquoi vous me suivez, bon sang ? J'ai déjà envoyé Pessimal aux Sœurs-Etienne parce que je ne supportais plus de l'avoir dans les pattes, alors si vous continuez, je vous engage, et je vous vire !

— Je ne fais que mon travail, monseigneur.

— Vous m'espionnez ?

— Et à qui ferai-je mon rapport ?

— A n'importe qui, non ? Après tout, vous aussi êtes libre.

— Libre, monseigneur ? C'est une drôle d'idée. Je travaille toujours pour le patricien.

— Alors comme ça, Vétérini m'a refilé un chien qui me pisse dessus, une clé qui me sert à rien, et son secrétaire qui me suit partout ? Mais quel petit veinard je suis ! Et vous, évidemment, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qu'il voul…hé !

Les lourds nuages obscurcissaient toute vision et Vimaire venait de trébucher sur un gros bloc de roche qui dépassait du coin d'une ruelle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… Ho, c'est pas vrai…

Le bloc de roche avait une forme de pied. Au bout d'une grosse jambe. Au bout du cadavre d'un troll. C'était difficile de différencier un troll mort d'un troll endormi ou même juste perdu dans ses lentes pensées. Mais Vimaire connaissait les signes. Le corps était parfaitement raide, les doigts et les orteils recroquevillés. Les yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme fixés sur une terreur intime. La bouche et le nez était encroûtés d'une mousse bleue que la pluie diluait.

— Encore une overdose à la DDM. C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci.

— DDM, monseigneur ?

— Dalle De Merde. Extrêmement acide et coupée avec une forte dose de sulfate de cuivre et je ne sais quelles autres saloperies. Petitcul m'a expliqué. Cela créé des courts-circuits dans leur système siliceux.

— Heu…ti… frère…

Vimaire n'avait pas remarqué l'autre troll, énorme même selon les normes trolles, qui approchait depuis le fond de la ruelle chargée d'ombres. Il marchait lentement en faisant gicler des gerbes d'eau du pavé. Ses membres étaient agités de spasmes. Un éclair retentit au loin et il poussa un cri de frayeur, cherchant à se protéger de bras qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il voulu s'agenouiller près du corps, mais ne savait plus comment faire. Il s'écroula à quatre pattes, puis roula sur le côté, se pelotonnant contre son frère figé.

— Peu…tifrère. Viens. Rentrer mai…son.

Vimaire entendit au loin la voix familière du capitaine Détritus : « Laissez passer guet, laissez passer. » Il portait l'énorme sac que tout le guet avait appris à redouter. C'était toujours signe de mauvaises nouvelles, e ces derniers temps, Détritus ne le quittait que rarement. C'était lui qui, bien des années auparavant, avait demandé la création d'une section spéciale contre le trafic de stupéfiant et Vimaire lui en avait confié la direction en même temps que sa promotion. A chaque nouveau mort, il le regrettait. Détritus le vivait comme un échec personnel. Il s'agenouilla à côté du cadavre, posant son sac qui rendit des chocs mats et des cliquetis.

— Rentrer mai…son.

— T'as plus maison, Silicate. T'ont mis dehors.

— Maman at…tend...

— Ta maman morte. Rappelle-toi.

— Peu…ti frère.

— Ton petit frère avec ta maman maintenant.

Ca remuait toujours les tripes de Vimaire de voir cette grande brute de Détritus poser délicatement son énorme main sur les épaules d'un drogué saturé de DDM ou d'une veuve venue reconnaître un corps. Vimaire avait renoncé à lui apprendre le tact, et finalement, il l'avait appris tout seul, même s'il l'ignorait. Il appelait ça : "chose bonne pour troll triste."

Détritus sortit du sac l'attirail de corde, de poulies et de roues dont il était l'inventeur. Il parvint à soulever le cadavre du troll et dut en faire de même pour Silicate qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre debout. La confection des nœuds était toujours une opération délicate pour ses gros doigts, aussi Vimaire lui donna un coup de main, et, à sa grande stupéfaction, Tambourinoeud aussi.

Quand le cadavre fut chargé sur l'espèce de brouette pliante recouverte du tissus du sac, Vimaire voulu dire quelque chose.

— Détritus…

— Pas grave monsieur. Pas grave. On les aura.

— Je sais Détritus. Bon travail.

— Et bravo, monsieur.

— Hein ? Heu. Merci. Je suis juste tombé dessus. Au sens propre.

— Chicard veut voir vous. Me l'a dit. Urgent.

— Bon, d'accord, soupira Vimaire en mettant la main dans sa poche. Combien faut-il que je rembourse ?

— Non, pas cette fois. Il a trouvé indice.

— Un indice sur quelle affaire ?

— La mort seigneur Vétérini. Il dit c'est meurtre.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

« …parce que je me suis dit m'sieur, c'est comme savoir si on a pris ses clefs. On cherche dans ses fouilles, et si on trouve pas, on se dit : ben, je les ai laissé dans ma turne. Alors qu'elles peuvent être dans ses chaussettes ou sous l'casque, mais on aurait jamais l'idée de z'yeuter là. Voyez ?

— Allez au fait, Chicard.

— Ben, on a charcuté l'pauv' cadavre de m'sieur Vétérini pour voir s'il était bien mort des bronches, mais il était malade de toute façon, pas vrai ? Alors on n'a pas trop cherché dans les endroits bizarres. Enfin, quand j'dis « on », moi j'ai pas mis les mains dedans, chuis trop délicat…

— Oui bon, d'accord, mais c'est quoi votre indice ?

Mais Chicard n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer aussi rapidement son heure de gloire.

— Vous voyez qui c'est, la Purpurine ?

— Jamais entendu parler.

— C'est la souris que j'fréquente. Ben gentille. L'est lavandière, et quand elle me voit, elle me frappe avec le plat du battoir. Toutes les autres me tapent avec le tranchant, et ça tape fort, une lavandière. Elle bosse au Palais, et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'indice gratis sans rien demander. Je crois que c'est l'uniforme qui l'impressionne, je crache vachement dessus avant d'aller la voir.

— Et elle a trouvé quoi ?

— Ca.

Chicard déploya un grand carré d'un tissus blanc immaculé.

— Voyez ? Vous voyez ce qu'y a dessus ?

Il y avait une petite tache de sang, pas plus grosse de l'ongle d'un pouce et parfaitement ronde.

— S'vous voulez, on leur a demandé de changer fissa les draps, histoire du respect et tout ça vu qu'un macab' c'est pas bien prop' sur lui. Et la Purpurine, elle a trouvé ça bizarre, alors elle a pas lavé la taie et me l'a gardée. Et pis y'a les témoins auditiditifs, m'sieur.

— On n'en a pas.

— Tout juss ! On cherchait ce qui y'avait, alors qu'on devait chercher ce qu'y'avait pas ! Un gus qui crève des bronches, ça fait du bruit ! Ca tousse, ça siffle, ça appelle sa vieille mère ! Et pis ça dure ! Je le sais, mon vieux tonton a eu le temps de me maudire vingt fois pendant qu'je lui tirais ses groles. Et ma Purpurine, elle était dans le coin, et elle a rien entendu. Pas un pet de mouche !

_« La mort est instantanée et ne laisse d'autre trace qu'une goutte de sang… »_

— La charité.

— Ha non, pas la charité, elle a pas pitié de moi à ce point, quand même.

— Dois-je prendre rendez-vous avec le seigneur Sédatiphe, monseigneur ?

Il avait réussi à semer Tambourinoeud à un angle de la rue Courte, mais ce satané secrétaire connaissait le chemin.

— Non, c'est lui qui a un rendez-vous avec moi.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Le seigneur Sédatiphe avait eu le temps de voir passer de drôles de choses dans son bureau. Mais là, même pour lui, c'était une grande première.

« M'arrêter ? Moi ?

— Parfaitement!

— Pour… meurtre ?

— Avec une arme unique qu'on ne trouve qu'ici. Vous aurez du mal à contrer ça devant un tribunal. Quand on en aura un.

— Dites-moi, seigneur Vimaire, avez-vu le panneau à l'entrée ? Celui qui dit « guilde des assassins » ?

— Je sais parfaitement où je suis. Et c'est « commissaire Vimaire ».

— Ha, d'accord. Je vois, je vois.

— Est-ce que vous venez de me faire un clin d'œil ?

— Pas du tout.

— Si. Je l'ai vu. Il y a quelque chose qui vous amuse ?

— Qui me surprend, plutôt. Après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Voici le contrat du défunt seigneur Vétérini. Vous voyez, tout est en règle.

Il sortit d'un tiroir un parchemin qu'il tendit avec un sourire crispé. Il avait l'air nerveux.

— Il y a eu un contrat sur Vétérini ?

— Évidemment. Nous sommes une entreprise sérieuse.

— Je croyais qu'il n'était plus sur la liste !

— Un patricien malade vaut moins cher.

— Et qui l'a commandité ?

— C'est signé en bas.

Vimaire ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Vétérini ? Il a fait faire un contrat sur sa propre tête ?

Sédatiphe haussa les épaules.

— C'est… original. Mais compréhensible. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à prolonger son agonie. Il a choisi lui-même l'arme. Il semblait beaucoup y tenir, malgré le grand choix que nos services offrent. Il a même choisi la date. Voyez, c'est écrit ici. Le dix-huit. Tout a été respecté.

— Je vous emprunte ça.

— Comme vous voulez. Il faudra juste me le rendre pour nos archives. J'ai un secrétaire très pointilleux.

— M'en parlez pas.

— Venez-vous à la réunion du seigneur Selachii ce soir ?

— J'en ai rien à foutre de vos réunions !

Vimaire sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, parcourut les corridors sombres, ignorant les regards et les conversations interrompues des assassins et quelques apprentis, pour descendre dans la cour de la guilde. La pluie avait cessé et Tambourinoeud l'y attendait, assailli de jeunes hommes en noir.

— … et moi j'ai parié dix piastres chez Chrysoprase, alors si vous…

— … avant que Planteur s'enfuie avec la cagnotte…

— Cassez-vous !

Les assassins ont un sens très développé de la survie, aussi même ceux qui voyaient Vimaire pour la première fois de leur vie disparurent dans un petit « fouit ! » et un nuage de fumée.

— C'est authentique, ça ? Beugla Vimaire en brandissant le contrat.

Tambourinoeud, avec un calme exaspérant, sortit une petite loupe de sa sacoche et parcourut le document. Puis le regarda par transparence contre le maigre soleil.

— Oui, c'est bien sa signature, son sceau, celui de la guilde et le filigrane est bien là. Un contrat d'inhumation en bonne et due forme.

— Il s'est auto-assassiné ? Mais qui ferait un truc pareil ?

— Le seigneur Vétérini avait ses lubies.

Mort malade, assassiné et suicidé. Il voyait les choses en grand.

— Avec la même arme que son ami.

— Monseigneur ?

— Non, rien. Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

Il fallait qu'il le dise à dame Valentina. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Une mort choisie, instantanée et sans douleur. Ça lui apporterait peut-être du réconfort. Elle semblait en avoir besoin.

— Tenez, rendez-vous utile, apportez ça à Von Lipwig. J'aimerai quand même l'avis d'un faussaire. Vous, vous m'avez l'air d'un parfait honnête homme.

— Le seigneur Vétérini me le reprochait souvent, en effet.

— Je rentre chez moi. Et ne m'y suivez pas !

— Bien monseigneur. Je serai au Palais en cas de besoin.

— Et pas de… quoi ?

— Jusqu'à présent vous n'avez fait que me demander d'où je venais, pourquoi je vous suivais et tenter de me semer. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit de ne plus vous suivre.

— Vous me fatiguez.

Et en effet, il était très fatigué. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais tous ses nerfs appelaient le confort, la maison, Sybil et Sam. Dans cet ordre. Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, il fut même tenté de prendre un trolleybus, car le trébuchement contre le cadavre du troll lui avait blessé le pied. Il ne prenait pas garde à ce genre de détail habituellement. C'était un signe des très mauvais jours.

Sybil l'attendait sur le perron. Il devait quand même être assez tard.

Ils dînèrent avec dame Valentina qui faisait des efforts pour faire bonne figure, et s'excusa pour son fils. « Il est avec des amis. Il en a besoin, par ce moment difficile. Les jeunes ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux. » Quelques jours plus tard, Vimaire apprendra qu'il s'était saoulé dans un bar nain et a été pris par les tantes Lediable car il avait essayé de fuir de la guilde des couturières sans payer. Il avait à peine connu son oncle et cherchait avant tout à bien profiter de son séjour à Ankh-Morpork. Vimaire paiera la dette, et durant les quelques années où il restera en contact avec dame Valentina, ne lui dira jamais.

Ce qu'il lui dit ce soir-là, ce fut le contrat, l'arme. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, le remercia et s'excusa. Elle était très lasse et souhaitait rejoindre sa chambre. Vimaire n'insista pas.

— C'est très bien ce que tu as fait, Sam.

— J'en doute.

— C'est pour ça que je te le dis.

Sybil lui servait une tasse de chocolat chaud, nouvelle mode dans la haute société. Vimaire n'aimait pas trop ça mais Sybil y tenait beaucoup les soirs de mauvais temps, comme aujourd'hui. Elle s'assit en face de lui, l'air d'attendre.

— Sam… tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il fut étonné.

— Heu, non. Désolé si j'ai l'air préoccupé. Ce fut une sale journée.

Sybil soupira. Elle avait l'air déçu. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

— Au fait, j'ai emmené Pinaille chez le vétérinaire, tu te souviens ?

— Ha, cette sale bête ! Je l'avais presque oublié. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

— Dans l'enclos aux dragons. Il semble s'être pris d'affection pour eux. Et puis, il valait mieux. Il a mâché le tapis klatchien. Quant aux teintures… bref, avec un bon nettoyage ça devrait partir. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler.

— Il a des puces ?

— Non plus. Tu sais que je fais tatouer une aile de mes dragons au cas où ils se perdent ? L'oreille de Pinaille aussi est tatouée. Le vétérinaire n'a pas compris pourquoi. Il n'est pas dans les registres. Et ce tatouage est étrange. Il y a des lettres et huit chiffres, alors qu'un tatouage normal n'en a que six. Je l'ai noté, regarde.

Elle tendit à son mari un bout de papier où il lut : « 3G4D5G8G1D6D4G5D »

— Villequin ! Ma cape !

— Sam ! Où vas-tu encore ? La nuit est presque tombée !

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je rentre tout de suite, je te le pro…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Elle soupira. Elle était mariée avec un homme qui avait beaucoup de responsabilités, elle le savait. Elle rangea le service à chocolat et la tasse qu'il n'avait pas touchée.

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

La Banque Royale était fermée et Vimaire tambourina la porte.

« Ouvrez ! Police ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! »

Un gardien affolé passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Désolé, la banque est fer…Ho, c'est vous seigneur Vimaire ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Entrez, entrez je vous en prie.

Vimaire le bouscula et se précipita au sous-sol. Alors, les « L », c'est à gauche, le huitième coffre de la troisième rangée…

Il ouvrit la première porte, regarda la serrure à combinaison de la seconde et prit le papier que lui avait donné Sybil. Trois gauche, quatre droite, cinq gauche…

La porte s'ouvrit. Il y avait deux choses. Vimaire prit d'abord le petit papier plié en deux sur lequel, de l'écriture acérée du seigneur Vétérini, étaient tracés quatre mots. Juste quatre mot. Vimaire les contempla longuement.

Puis il saisit et mit dans sa poche la clé du Bureau Oblong.


	8. négociations

°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°

_troisième partie _

_°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°°0o0°_

_« Ma chère Margolotta,_

_ J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous accompagner plus avant dans notre jeu. Laissons-le où il en est. J'aime le parfait équilibre qu'offre notre plateau. Plus tard, peut-être y repenserez-vous en imaginant toutes les possibilités que notre fin de partie aurait pu offrir. Imaginez-vous la gagner. Je vous le dois bien._

_ Je suis du doigt votre parcours sur la carte. J'aimerai balayer avec la même facilité la pluie et les brigands. Serez-vous là le 19 ? Je ne sais pas à qui je pose la question. Peut-être à l'espoir. J'ai eu peu d'occasion d'espérer dans ma vie, alors je me précipite sans doute un peu. Je vous présenterai ma sœur. Vous la trouverez fragile, elle vous trouvera étrange, mais vous vous aimerez bien._

_ Soyez là. Moi j'y serai, hélas._

_ H.V."_

Margolotta regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait en main, froissée et amollie à force d'avoir été lue. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

« Et vous n'en avez reçue aucune autre ?

— Non, c'est bien la dernière lettre qu'Havelock m'ait envoyée.

— Moi aussi, la dernière me conviait le dix-neuf. Il semblait beaucoup tenir à mourir entouré des siens. Mais le commissaire Vimaire a été formel : le contrat d'inhumation indiquait le dix-huit.

Oui, elle l'avait trouvée fragile, quand elle avait passé la porte, dans sa longue robe désuète et ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, s'excusant pour l'heure tardive. Margolotta l'avait rassurée : pour une vampire, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Puis elle avait demandé qu'on avive le feu. Dame Valentina était trempée et grelottait. Elle avait une voix ténue et des manières douces, presque surannées. Pendant qu'elle se présentait, bavardait, parlait d'Havelock, un mouvement brusque de la tête avait tenté de cacher maladroitement une larme. Mais Margolotta n'oubliait pas que cette silhouette frêle s'était enfuie d'une chambre du second étage pour la rejoindre en cachette, malgré son âge, la nuit et l'orage. Et surtout, elle l'avait trouvée. Dame Margolotta tenait à être discrète, en ce moment. Valentina connaissait sans doute beaucoup plus de monde à Ankh-Morpork qu'elle voulait bien le laisser savoir. Elle était plus qu'elle ne paraissait. Après tout, c'était une Vétérini.

— Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit au seigneur Vimaire ?

— Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt. Je voulais connaître votre opinion.

Bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient évoqué la possibilité d'une erreur.

— Madame Paluche m'a dit que seigneur Selachii organise une ultime réunion ce soir. Je crois que je vais leur rendre une petite visite.

— Je croyais que le nom de l'actuel patricien avait déjà été prononcé.

— Il profite du sursit formel que la disparition de la clé impose.

Margolotta était debout près de la fenêtre. L'auberge qu'elle avait choisie n'était ni confortable ni bien servie, mais elle était discrète, et surtout, bien placée. Elle donnait vue sur la principale rue que devait emprunter quiconque voulait se rendre au Palais ou la Banque Royale. Elle avait vu passer Tambourinoeud, seul. Elle vit passer le commissaire Vimaire, la main bien au fond de sa poche.

— Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va bientôt la voir réapparaître.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Tambourinoeud attendit Vimaire au Palais toute la matinée, mais il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de ne pas le voir arriver. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui le surprenait. Non pas qu'il était peu impressionnable ou réellement emprunt de cette constance qu'il affichait toujours, mais il avait pour principe de ne rien attendre d'une situation dont il ne pouvait rien prévoir, et il avait des années de service auprès d'un homme qui, avec une régularité et une ponctualité étonnantes, était toujours imprévisible.

Il le rejoignit donc au guet des orfèvres sur le coup de midi, où Vimaire était très occupé à remettre ses papiers en désordre. Il devait y avoir une logique là-dedans. Tambourinoeud s'enjoignit de l'apprendre. Cela serait sans doute plus rapide que de tenter de convertir le seigneur Vimaire à la beauté d'une administration claire. Non pas qu'il y renonça. Tambourinoeud savait qu'il avait l'air d'un homme falot sans personnalité. Cela lui allait. Tant qu'on pensait cela de lui, on oubliait que ce type de personne était en général d'une patience minérale et d'une ténacité de plante grimpante. Tambourinoeud était un homme qui aimait l'ombre. C'était pour cela qu'il était encore plus efficace que son nouveau maître le supposait.

Le seigneur Vimaire avait amené Pinaille qui tentait de goûter tous les papiers déplacés. Profitant de ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence - ou feignait de ne pas la remarquer - il alla au cagibi qu'il avait reconverti en classeur géant. Rien n'y avait été touché. S'il avait été homme à cela, Tambourinoeud aurait eu un sourire satisfait.

« Tambourinoeud !

Ha tiens, le seigneur Vimaire avait effectivement fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Il en prit note. Il était toujours bon de connaître les petites manies de son maître.

— Monseigneur ?

— Est-ce que le sceau de Vétérini a pu être volé ou contrefait ?

— C'est peu probable. Après que monsieur Prodigue l'ait fait faire en retro-conception, l'archichancelier l'a gratifié d'un sort qui en transformerait tout moulage en cuisse de canard. Un vol reste possible, car il n'a pas été détruit comme la tradition - ou plutôt, le bon sens - l'exige, car il est encore enfermé dans le bureau Oblong.

— Allez vérifier s'il s'y trouve toujours, s'il vous plait.

Le seigneur ignore les présences mais dit « s'il vous plait. » Il devait y avoir une logique. Peut-être la même que le désordre auquel il semblait se sentir tellement à l'aise.

Le seigneur Vimaire avait tiré de sous sa chemise la clé du bureau Oblong et l'avait tendue sans un mot au secrétaire. Tambourinoeud ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Et au fait…

— Monseigneur ?

— Dites au seigneur Rouille qu'il a rendez-vous avec moi.

Tambourinoeud se dit que ce ne serait pas si difficile, finalement. Il se sentait parfois en terrain connu. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien signifier le fait que le seigneur Vimaire lui ait confié la clé comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet quelconque. Il tirerait des conclusions quand il aurait plus d'éléments à sa disposition.

Aurait-il cherché à deviner qu'il n'aurait pas réussi, car personne ne pouvait savoir que, le matin même, dans son bureau désespérément bien rangé, Vimaire avait compris deux choses qui allaient changer l'avenir d'Ankh-Morpork.

Sybil avait été étonnée de voir que son mari avait très bien dormi. Elle-même n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle l'avait regardé nouer autour de son cou la clé dorée. Elle était lourde et peu pratique, mais sa chemise étouffait le tintement contre son plastron. Elle avait été aussi étonnée de voir l'armure du guet qu'il avait réclamée à Villequin quand il lui avait tendu un costume. Il lui avait dit au revoir comme d'habitude, avait embrassé le front de Sammy comme d'habitude, et était arrivé au guet comme d'habitude, en ignorant les regards un peu étranges que lui lançaient certains de ses agents, comme il avait ignoré, la nuit même, la silhouette à la fenêtre d'une auberge qu'il avait reconnue pour être celle de dame Margolotta, comme il avait ignoré les bruits provenant de la chambre de dame Valentina, qui, venant d'une société qui avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur la place des femmes, possédait en conséquence des aptitudes à l'évasion fort respectables, mais peu de pratique, et découvrait que s'il est relativement facile de s'échapper d'un second étage, il est plus compliqué d'y remonter. Villequin avait trouvé une note l'avertissant qu'il faudrait réparer la gouttière.

Un des agents qui le regardait le plus étrangement était Détritus. Sans doute Vimaire l'avait remarqué, car il connaissait les agents les plus proches par cœur, mais peut-être que non, car il était de toute façon difficile d'interpréter l'œil rocheux d'un troll, et aussi parce qu'il semblait un peu… absent. Comme absorbé dans un problème ardu mais qui - chose étrange - ne le mettait pas en colère. Un commissariat est une volière à potins. Si Vimaire semblait ne voir personne, tout le monde le voyait, avec son air pensif, le cabot qui le suivait partout et la légère claudication suite à son heurt contre le cadavre du troll que sa marche forcée dans la ville n'avait pas arrangée. Des murmures couraient entre les bureau, dans les rondes, pendant les relèves, en morporkien, en nain, en uberwaldien, en omnien.

« Ma sœur travaille chez Selachii et il paraît que…

— … les couturières disent que si ! Il paraît même que la Paluche a été très ferme à ce sujet.

— Il lui a même refilé sa patte folle, tiens.

— … une dispute avec la vampire, là, sa copine, ché pu son nom…

— Je crois que le patron craque.

— Ha bon ? Il a l'air très calme.

— C'est bien ce que je dis.

Cette phrase était d'Angua. Elle regardait Détritus qui, fréquentant les milieux les moins fréquentables, comprenait le mieux la politique. Mais peut-être que Détritus ne regardait bizarrement son patron qu'à cause de la nouvelle qu'il devait lui transmettre.

« Chrysoprase veut me voir ? Moi ?

— Important, monsieur. Il a dit.

— A qui ?

— Moi. Ai été le voir hier.

Ha oui, le troll décédé de l'overdose. Les lamentations de son frère Silicate en manque remontaient depuis les cellules de dégrisement.

— Vous avez enfin réussi à l'inculper ?

— Plus compliqué que ça, monsieur.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Chrysoprase avait déménagé son quartier général dans l'usine à glace qui fournissait la morgue de l'hôpital. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rappeler. Cela mettait ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise, s'ils n'étaient déjà pas inquiétés par le trou chatoyant dans le mur d'où on distinguait une perpétuelle tempête de neige dans un paysage montagneux qu'on ne voyait pas de l'autre côté.**_(1)_**

— Bonjour seigneur Vimaire. Bien aimable à vous d'être venu.

— C'est « monsieur le commissaire ».

— Bien sûr. Après tout, il n'est même pas midi.

Vimaire avait accepté le manteau de fourrure que deux trolls en costume trois-pièces peint directement sur leur corps lui avait posé sur les épaules. Il avait poussé le vice à demander pour Pinaille un de ces ridicules petits manteaux tricotés par des dames âgées condamnées par un intérêt général. Il espérait grandement qu'il ferait un de ses petits… caprices. De préférence sur Chrysoprase.

— On a un de vos clients dans nos cellules en ce moment. Ho, et un autre, à la morgue. Peut-être aimeriez vous le savoir pour refaire vos comptes.

Chrysoprase avait secoué douloureusement la tête.

— Commissaire Vimaire… J'aimerais, pour ce jour exceptionnel, ou qui du moins ne tardera pas à l'être, que nous mettions de côté nos différends et voyons d'un regard neuf l'ère nouvelle qui s'offre à nous.

— Ca m'étonnerait.

— Attendez de voir ce que je vous propose. Je vais vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser.

Vimaire était ressorti un peu étonné. Alors c'était cela, le travail d'un patricien? Ca l'avait surpris. C'était moins difficile qu'il l'avait cru.

Mais comme il était flic avant tout, malgré tout, il ressentait cette excitation grisante qui le portait sur ses ailes et le précipitait pour l'heure chez Von Lipwig. Il savait ce qu'il dirait. Il le savait, mais il devait avoir une preuve. Et parce qu'il était flic avant tout et malgré tout, il allait demander à Tambourinoeud si le sceau de Vétérini avait disparu, même s'il connaissait aussi la réponse. Quand il l'avait vu au bas du document que lui avait tendu Chrysoprase, il avait immédiatement cru à un faux. Il l'avait longuement tenu en main en se souvenant des gestes du secrétaire face au contrat des assassins. Mais même le filigrane du Palais était en place.

— Une …guilde ?

— Oui, avait dit Chrysoprase en reprenant le document et le confiant à une version trolle de Pessimal. C'était en projet depuis bien des années. Le seigneur Vétérini se montrait réticent et nous imposait des conditions que nous ne pouvions accepter. C'était, bien entendu, avant l'apparition de la DDM sur le marché. Et avant qu'il ne tombe malade. Cela a accéléré les négociations.

— Quoi ? Vous distribuez une saloperie qui tue tous les trolls au bout de quelques mois, et Vétérini vous promet une guilde en cadeau ?

— Et croyez-vous que la DDM sort de mes laboratoires ? Pensez-vous que ce sont mes trolls qui la vendent ? Je suis un homme d'affaire, commissaire. Il est très peu lucratif d'avoir des clients à la durée de vie aussi limitée. Je vous dis ceci car ce que vous venez de dire est une phrase de flic. Je vous dis ce qu'un flic peut entendre. Si nous avions été plus loin dans la journée, peut-être aurai-je pu vous dire, seigneur Vimaire, ce qu'un troll peut ressentir quand il voit sa propre espèce, en laquelle il croit, pour qui il a cherché une place, pour qui il a toujours ressenti de la fierté quand il la voit s'accomplir, s'enrichir, fonder des familles dignes et respectables, gâcher tout ce qu'elle a entrepris, s'écrouler en bavant et mourir sur le trottoir. Pouvez-vous comprendre cela, seigneur Vimaire ? Pouvez-vous comprendre les idées de vengeance qui vous traversent quand vous voyez des gamins pointer du doigt une bonne mère de famille en lui disant de retourner dans ses montagnes et qu'on vous accuse d'en être responsable ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous osé croire que je pouvais faire cela à mes propres frères ?

Chrysoprase se leva. Ses agents frémirent, et il les calma d'un geste de la main.

— Le seigneur Vétérini comprenait. Votre capitaine Détritus aussi. Il m'a expliqué que les stup était une section un peu à part au guet. Vous lui pardonnerez certainement de vous avoir fait des cachotteries. La guilde, c'était son idée. Il est venu m'en faire part quand il a compris qu'on ne pourrait jamais empêcher quiconque de vouloir oublier ses problèmes à peu de frais, et surtout, que jamais les forces du guet ne suffiraient, quelqu'en soient les effectifs.

« Vous fréquentez la pègre, et la connaissez mieux que personne. Vous savez qu'il n'y a que deux types de brigands qui n'ont aucun scrupules. Ceux qui ont tout perdu et doivent les abandonner pour survivre, et ceux qui sont nés avec assez de privilèges pour s'en passer. Je suis né dans la boue, j'ai monté mon affaire, elle est mon œuvre, et je suis à présent suffisamment riche pour me payer le luxe d'une éthique.

« Mais une éthique n'est rien sans les moyens de l'appliquer. La seule que je puisse faire fonctionner pour l'instant est une éthique par défaut. Ne jamais vendre aux enfants, ni aux femmes enceintes. Ne jamais dépasser une certaine dose et si un client semble trop accro, nous le confions au capitaine Détritus. C'est notre accord et notre seul sujet de dissension. Nous n'avons pas la même notion de la dépendance morbide. La définir par écrit règlerait la chose. Et bien sûr, avoir une guilde nous donnerait quelques…avantages.

« Celui que le seigneur Vétérini, le capitaine Détritus et moi-même souhaitions par dessus tout est la clause des voleurs et des assassins : le droit de disposer personnellement des contrevenants non-inscrits. Nous connaissons ceux qui vendent la DDM. Ce sont les mêmes qui ont mis en circulation l'alcool frelaté qui a fait perdre la vue à bien des nains. Nous pouvons leur donner des…avertissements. Qui entraînent des représailles. Irrémédiablement. Je suis un troll de bataille, seigneur Vimaire, pas un troll de guerre. Cela suffit. Il y a eu trop de morts, d'estropiés, de vies gâchées. Je suis venu à Ankh-Morpork pour faire de l'argent, pas des malheureux.

Vimaire sentait le poids de la clé autour de son cou.

— Et la clause d'association ?

— Pardon ?

— Comme celle qui unit les couturières et les voleurs. Qui unit deux guildes, jamais plus. Les voleurs n'ennuient pas les couturières de trottoir et en cas de litige avec un client, les voleurs peuvent se servir chez lui moyennant pourcentage. même s'il a payé sa cotisation. (Vimaire remercia mentalement madame Paluche qui lui avait expliqué après la plainte d'un client indélicat et particulièrement culotté.) Vous aurez le même type de clause avec la guilde des médecins. Ils analyseront régulièrement vos… produits et le guet prélèvera aléatoirement des échantillons au moment de la vente. Ils en établiront la composition et la dangerosité.

— Et en échange ?

— Ils sauveront des vies.

— J'ai peur que cela ne les convainc pas.

— Alors vous leur fournirez des anesthésiants et des solutions contre la douleur que les apothicaires ne peuvent fabriquer lors des opérations.

Ca, c'était un merci pour Igor.

Non, finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Chrysoprase réfléchit un instant en regardant la tempête de neige à travers le mur. Vimaire eut une seconde fugace de satisfaction en constatant qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Pinaille mâchouillant la bas de son pantalon.

— Oui, cela me semble raisonnable. J'espère que vous pourrons officialiser cela très vite.

— Pourquoi le seigneur Vétérini ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

— Pour une raison très simple. Et je suppose que même un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas prévoir cela. Il est mort un jour trop tôt.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

**_(1) _**Peu de personnes le savent, mais une des personnes déclarée disparue pendant l'ascension de l'Everest a un commerce florissant de tricots rue de la Lueur. Et la disparition des glaciers n'est pas uniquement due au réchauffement climatique.


	9. arrestation

Quand Tambourinoeud revint au guet avec le sceau de Vétérini, intact et à sa place dans son bureau que personne n'avait touché, il eut, pour une des très rares fois de sa vie, une surprise. Il ne préjugeait d'aucune réaction de ses supérieurs, et une telle habitude l'aurait conduit à la folie avec Vétérini, mais quand Vimaire posa une main sur son épaule en l'appelant « mon petit Rufus », il eut tout de même un sursaut.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, mon petit Rufus !

— Monseigneur ?

— La disparition des dernières volontés de Vétérini qui vous tracassait tant. Elles n'ont pas disparues du tout !

— Vous les avez retrouvées ?

— Mieux que cela. Elles n'ont jamais été écrites.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant le trajet qui l'avait mené de l'usine à glace à la guilde des assassins. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Sédatiphe avait pris la fuite. Pas mécontent non plus. Cela l'arrangeait. Il croisa son secrétaire dans le couloir menant au bureau. Il avait des dossiers plein les bras et était manifestement au bord de la crise de nerf, aussi eut-il du mal à lui barer la route.

— Désolé, seigneur Vimaire, mais je ne peux vous…

— Je jette juste un coup d'œil.

Le bureau était dans un désordre indescriptible, même selon les critères de Vimaire. Les tiroirs ouverts pendaient, certains étaient jetés à terre. Tout avait été fouillé sans le moindre soin. Le coffre-fort avait été forcé, répandant des sacs de piastres et de billets.

— Olàlà, mais vous avez été cambriolé !

— N…on, monseigneur, rien ne manque et…

— Je vois des éraflures sur la porte. Entrée par effraction ! Mais c'est très grave, ça ! Il faut alerter le guet !

— Vraiment monseigneur, c'est inutile…

— Ha bon ? C'est un cambriolage dans les règles ? Pas payé votre cotis' à la guilde des voleurs ? Je comprends. Ce serait un coup dur si on apprenait que la guilde n'en avait plus les moyens, pas vrai ? Dit-il en soupesant un sac lourd de piastres. Vous avez dû le surprendre avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'emporter quelque chose. Bravo mon vieux. Le contrat sur le seigneur Sédatiphe est toujours là ?

C'était un pur coup de bluff, mais Vimaire savait qu'il était dans une position où s'il disait une chose qui n'était pas réelle, c'était la réalité qui se trompait.

— O…ui monseigneur.

Gentille réalité.

— Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Vimaire ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était un des documents que le secrétaire pointilleux serrait si étroitement contre sa poitrine. Il regarda les signatures et eut un petit sourire.

— Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

On ne peut pas dire que Vimaire avait compris que le seigneur Vétérini avait réellement été assassiné, et que Sédatiphe était complice de ce meurtre. Si on l'avait interrogé, à cette seconde, il aurait dit que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. C'était au-delà de l'intelligence. C'était physique. Vimaire avait senti, tout contre sa nuque, un frisson qui ne devait rien au froid, le frisson du policier flairant une proie.

— Un jour trop tôt ? C'est étrange. Il vous aurait fallu plus de temps que cela. Rien que pour intégrer à l'autorisation de disposition des non-inscrits, il faut passer par le guet. Et on n'aime pas trop ça, au guet. Moi, je n'aime pas trop ça. Sans me vanter, je peux faire durer des négociations pendant des semaines. Et je ne vous ai même pas vu une heure.

— Ho, oui. Je suppose qu'on peut considérer cela comme une ultime facétie du seigneur Vétérini. Certaines personnes placées dangereusement près du fauteuil du bureau Oblong, prêtes à sauter dessus avant qu'il ne refroidisse, voyaient d'un très mauvais œil nos accords préliminaires. Aussi le seigneur Vétérini m'avait donné sa parole que ses dernières volontés incluraient une condition dans sa succession. Personne ne pourrait prendre sa place avant d'avoir ratifié la guilde.

— C'est légal, ça ?

— Non, mais quelle importance ? C'était Vétérini. On ne devient pas patricien après avoir gagné une joute verbale autour d'un thé, distribué assez de pots de vin et déniché la fameuse clef. Ou si on l'est, on ne le reste pas longtemps. On n'est patricien que quand chaque personne à qui un ordre est donné le considère comme un ordre. Qu'importe la légalité face à la légitimité ?

Vimaire grogna. C'était ce qu'il avait compris. Il faut parfois des années pour comprendre une chose en une seconde. Si on lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait soudainement la nature même du pouvoir dans la rue de la Tarte aux Pèches en discutant avec Détritus et en attendant Pinaille qui faisait… comme d'habitude sur les chaussures d'un mage maigrelet au chapeau mal orthographié, Vimaire ne l'aurait pas cru. Ce fut pourtant ce qui advint. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ses agents perdus au milieu d'une foule en colère se tourner vers lui avec l'absolue conviction qu'il saurait quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il aurait aimé être aussi convaincu qu'eux. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était exactement cela, le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on prend. On laisse les gens le donner, car on n'a de pouvoir que sur les gens. Sur cette petite chose qu'ils ont dans la tête qui leur murmure que celui vers qui on se tourne sait quoi faire. L'autorité n'est qu'une façon de gagner du temps.

— Qui était au courant de votre accord ?

— Ceux qui surveillent d'assez près leurs intérêts pour ne pas vouloir perdre leurs parts de marché.

— Les vendeurs de la DDM ? Des petits malfrats ?

— Les vendeurs, oui, de la DDM et de l'alcool à 80° dans d'innocentes bouteilles de bière. Mais pas des petits malfrats, non. Sinon votre section des stup' si douloureusement efficace leur aurait mis la main au collet depuis bien longtemps. Je vous félicite pour vos recrues, seigneur Vimaire. Celles d'Ankh-Morpork et les… Sammies, c'est bien ainsi qu'on les nomme ? Ils sont partout ces derniers temps, semble-t-il. Et c'est une chance, car l'homme qui dirige tout cela est partout lui aussi. Il voyage énormément. Il ne fait pas confiance à ses hommes de mains et tient à tout vérifier lui-même. Il a des mines et des distilleries en Uberwald, au Klatch et même à Genua. Cela donne du travail et de l'argent à ces terres et quartiers pauvres. Il ne choisit que des quartiers pauvres. Ainsi ses affaires tournent en pleine quiétude. Il n'a eu de soucis que dans le Causse. Une sorcière locale y a mis le feu. Il a déserté le pays, acte prudent, qui détonne avec l'extrême imprudence dont il a fait preuve jusque là. Car n'importe qui ayant un almanach du Grotas chez lui peut vérifier que ces terrains lui appartiennent en nom propre. Ce n'est pas un homme qui s'attend à être arrêté.

— Alors votre concurrent est un bel imbécile.

— Un imbécile, oui, mais pas un concurrent. Il n'a pas pour ambition de prendre le monopole de la drogue ou même de faire le plus d'argent possible.

— Mais pourquoi alors, bons dieux ?

— Vous ne devinez pas ? Notre homme est un idéaliste. Il a une vision. Une Ankh-Morpork où les nains ne seraient plus les travailleurs respectés juste légèrement infréquentables la nuit tombée. Où les trolls ne seraient plus les solides gaillards rompus aux durs travaux, plus créatifs, inventifs et indépendants que les golems. Il ne vend pas la drogue pour la vendre, mais pour qu'ils l'achètent. Pour qu'ils redeviennent les êtres misérables et encombrants qui ne trouvaient ni place ni travail. Pour détruire les familles et les empêcher de s'unir. Pour qu'ils ruinent ce qu'ils ont construit. Pour qu'ils deviennent indésirables. Pour qu'on les chasse. Je n'ai pas de preuves. Mais les guets des différents pays et villes concernés en auront très vite si vous le leur demandez. Ils n'attendent qu'un mot de vous.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Le contrat sur Sédatiphe sous la cape, les pieds mouillés par la pluie, Vimaire se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à la banque. Il savait ce que Von Lipwig allait dire, et surtout, il savait ce que lui, Vimaire, allait lui cacher.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas si difficile. Il le disait souvent à ces recrues qui avaient l'air taillées dans une tranche de mie de pain, ou aux rares nains qui quittaient la mine car ils disaient « pardon » aux pierres qu'ils piochaient. Oui, face à une foule en colère ou une poignée de bandits élevés au pavé d'Ankh-Morpork, ils n'avaient pas une chance, mais une chose restait cruciale : les gars en face ne sont pas au courant. Pas encore. Le secret, c'est d'agir assez vite pour que ça ne leur vienne même pas à l'esprit. Manipuler l'esprit des gens est difficile, mais s'interposer dans la faille minuscule qu'ils ont entre deux idées est incroyablement aisé.

Et il y avait une faille, immense, béante et qui appelait à être comblée dans le tissus même de la ville. Le bureau Oblong attendait impatiemment d'être habité. C'était Détritus qui le lui avait appris, en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux quartiers de Chrysoprase.

Comment diable son capitaine avait-il su ? Et surtout : comment avait-il su _avant lui _? Il avait dit qu'il avait été informé par un homme de main de Chrysoprase lui-même averti par dame Margolotta. Bons dieux, mais ils ne savent pas transmettre leurs messages directement ?

— Faut faire pardon, m'sieur. Pensait sans doute vous saviez déjà.

— Quoi ? Que pendant que je courais partout en cherchant un sens à tout ce merdier d'autres avaient fait le leur ? Que tout le monde est persuadé je suis patricien depuis hier ? Non, j'étais pas au courant !

— Mais papier vous a donné m'dame Paluche de m'sieur Vétérini ?

— Mais ça n'avait rien à voir ! C'était…

Si, en fait, ça avait tout à voir. Vétérini ne lui avait pas donné le pouvoir avec la clef. Il lui avait donné en faisant croire qu'il l'avait déjà.

_ « Sam… tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »_

Merde, même Sybil savait !

— Tambourinoeud aurait pu me prévenir, quand même.

C'était une phrase en l'air. Il commençait à comprendre la façon étrangement rectiligne avec laquelle le secrétaire pensait, et s'il s'aventurait à lui demander, il répondrait : « vous ne m'avez pas posé la question. ». Et pourquoi la poser, d'ailleurs? Les patriciens passent, les secrétaires restent. Quand il l'avait surpris à ranger son bureau, il avait juste cru que c'était compulsif, ou qu'il avait pété un plomb. Il ne s'était pas étonné non plus de la complaisance de Sédatiphe qui lui avait remis le contrat sans poser de questions.

Vimaire pensa aux quatre mots de Vétérini laissés avec la clef du coffre.

Par l'uniforme du guet il fait croire à des types plus nombreux et mieux armé que lui qu'il est plus fort qu'eux. Et par une photo, Otto Chriek avait révélé à la une du Disque-Monde que Madame Paluche sortait de sa poche un billet secret, et avait été contrainte d'avouer ce qu'elle en devait faire. Elle avait dû être furieuse, et Vimaire se sentait à son aise parmi les gens furieux. Il venait de négocier une guilde, et ça n'était venu à l'esprit de personne que peut-être, il n'en avait ni le droit, ni les moyens. Ca, c'était un vrai travail de flic.

Il salua avec enthousiasme les guichetiers de la Banque Royale et l'un d'eux s'évanouit. Pendant qu'on lui tapotait les joues en lui faisant respirer des sels de bains ( les guichetiers sont d'une propreté irréprochables mais ne sont pas très versés en médecine) on lui dit que Von Lipwig vérifiait le système de sécurité. Il était dans la salle des coffres avec un stéthoscope et un dragon nain qui lançait une flamme bleue. Vimaire eut un sourire quand il remarqua qu'il s'attaquait au coffre L 308. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds.

« Police !

— Ha ! Vim… seigneur Vimaire ! Me faites pas des peurs pareilles !

— Flagrant délit, hein ? Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure !

— Dites donc, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin.

— Excellente ! Vous avez regardé le contrat d'inhumation que Tambourinoeud vous a donné ?

— De Vétérini sur Vétérini ? Ce truc dingue ? Oui, je l'ai regardé, testé, gouté, dilué, comparé. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique.

— Mais la date a été changée !

— Comment vous le savez ? Il y a en effet un minuscule grattement. Ce n'est de toute façon pas très compliqué de changer un neuf en huit.

— Et je suis sûr qu'un homme aussi talentueux que vous peut me dire…

— … qu'il s'agit de la même plume et de la même encre, oui. C'est en général nécessaire pour que la modification soit imperceptible. Sédatiphe a falsifié un de ses propres contrats.

— Et ça, vous en pensez quoi ? Plutôt mal fait, hein ?

— Un contrat sur Sédatiphe ? C'est l'hécatombe ! Ratifié par… par je ne sais pas qui, parce que ce griboullis à côté du sceau n'est certainement pas la signature de Sédatiphe. Travail d'amateur. Fait à la va-vite. Aurait mieux fait de prendre un couteau et lui planter dans le ventre en poussant des rires déments, ça aurait été plus discret.

— Pas le genre du bonhomme. Ho non. Vraiment pas son genre.

— Alors nous faisons quoi, maintenant ?

— Nous ? Moi je fais. Vous, retournez à vos… occupations.

— Ho, allez ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de vérifier votre contrat. Longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça. Ça m'a rappelé de chouettes souvenirs. Tout ce que je fais d'approchant c'est vérifier les billets que j'ai en poche, mais rien à faire, y'a plus un seul faux monnayeur valable en ville, c'est à désespérer ! Trouvez moi un truc excitant, sinon je vais probablement devoir retourner aux impôts ou penser à ma famille qui me manque et vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience !

— Heu… j'y songerai. Éventuellement.

— Ho, m'faites chier, tiens.

— Dites donc ! Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

— Un peu que je le sais !

— Et vous vous permettez…

— J'suis bourré !

— Déjà ?

— J'étais aux impôts ce matin !

— Ha d'accord. Je comprends. Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous n'y serez plus longtemps.

— Vous allez m'assassiner aussi ?

— Pire que ça.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

Tambourinoeud avait eu un silence méditatif en regardant le plafond.

— Pas de dernières volontés ? Je suppose, monseigneur, que nous ne pouvons pas considérer le fait que vous ayez la clef en votre possession comme étant un coup de chance.

— Non. Vraiment pas.

— Le seigneur Vétérini le savait alors.

— Il se méfiait, plutôt. Il était très fort.

— Ha tiens.

— Quoi ?

— Il semblerait que le seigneur Vétérini soit vraiment mort, à présent. Au fait, le seigneur Rouille vous attend dans sa voiture. Il se dit tout à fait disposé à coopérer et traiter avec vous dans l'endroit respirable qui vous conviendra.

— Et bien, voyons ce qu'il pense du délicat fumet des cellules.

Ces quatre derniers jours avaient été horribles. Il en convenait.

Mais rien que pour cette minute, cette toute petite minute dans son bureau, ça en valait la peine.

« Seigneur Rouille, je vous arrête pour trafic de stupéfiant ayant entraîné la mort de quatorze trolls, commerce illégal d'alcool ayant fait perdre la vue à trente huit nains, pour meurtre sur la personne du seigneur Vétérini avec la complicité du seigneur Sédatiphe, et tentative de meurtre sur ce dernier à l'aide d'un faux contrat même pas bien fait. Les gens comme vous ne se salissent pas les mains, pas vrai ? Jamais. Ça ne vous viendrait même pas à l'esprit. C'est dingue, tout ce qui ne vient pas à l'esprit des gens. »

Puis il passa aux clac, donna l'adresse de tous les guets où il avait ses Sammies, et leur dit un mot.


	10. une dernière conversation

Un mot de lui, voilà ce que Vimaire avait attendu depuis l'annonce de la mort de Vétérini. Voilà pourquoi il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Qu'en aurait-il fait ? Il l'aurait contesté, en aurait eu peur, aurait refusé, aurait accepté sans réfléchir, tout ce qu'il a fait pendant les différentes étapes de cet insupportable jeu de piste tracé pour lui. Vimaire était un homme qui avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose à suivre. Un patricien, la loi, ses principes, son esprit de contradiction, un voleur, cela revenait au même. Et chaque fois qu'il s'était heurté à ce qu'il imaginait être la volonté de Vétérini, il était passé à travers un fin tamis qui avait laissé derrière lui la colère, le refus, la frustration, l'envie, la vexation, l'ambition, et lui avait maintenu l'esprit clair quand il avait tenu la clef en main.

Et surtout, ça l'avait maintenu ailleurs. Vimaire, dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver son désordre rassurant, avait enfin lu les minutes des réunions que Tambourinoeud avait laissées pour lui. Il apprit ainsi que madame Paluche, d'un mot, lui avait sauvé la vie quatre fois, que Von Lipwig était vraiment prêt à tout pour avoir la paix, que la reine Mariette suivrait ses directives, et avait convaincu Boggis avec un étrange accord (des pantoufles ? ), que tous les quatre avaient restauré l'autorité de dame Margolotta qui était arrivée en cours et avait défendu pour lui une position qu'il ignorait tenir. Vimaire aurait tranché toutes les questions à coup de hache. Il n'aurait jamais pu parvenir à cela tout seul.

Vétérini ne cherchait pas un homme à sa mesure. Il avait assez souffert de sa solitude pour se savoir unique et, Vimaire le soupçonnait, était un peu trop imbu de sa personne. Ce fut la seconde chose que Vimaire comprit, ce qui hier encore était impensable : ce que voulait Vétérini n'avait pas d'importance. C'était ce que lui, Vimaire, voulait, car Vétérini était mort, car il était seul, car avoir le pouvoir signifiait n'avoir aucun guide, aucun repère, et il devait, avant toute chose, le comprendre et l'accepter. Voilà ce que Vétérini lui avait fait comprendre, voilà ce qu'il voulait dire dans ces quatre mots qu'il avait laissés près de la clef et qui étaient un legs infiniment plus précieux.

(Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand il demandera à Carotte s'il voulait prendre la place de commissaire divisionnaire, Carotte lui demandera si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Vimaire lui dira que c'était sans importance et lui racontera cette journée. Carotte lui demandera ce qu'il aurait fait s'il Vétérini avait confié la clef à quelqu'un d'autre. Vimaire lui dira d'arrêter de l'emmerder.)

Rouille fut transféré à la Prâline dans l'attente de son jugement.

— A quelle date voulez-vous que le procès se tienne, monseigneur ?

— Nous verrons cela plus tard. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Et puis, le bureau Oblong n'a toujours pas été ouvert. Techniquement, nous n'avons toujours pas de patricien.

— Et quand souhaitez-vous que l'intronisation ait lieu ?

— Ha, ça…

Ca, ça ne dépendait pas de lui.

Il fut très occupé tout l'après-midi.

Il alla au Palais et, à la grande surprise de Tambourinoeud, entra par la porte de service. Il demanda la lavandière nommée Purpurine. Il la trouva nerveuse, mais ayant toujours à la main son battoir qu'elle tenait avec cette sorte de nonchalance ostensible qui disait que celle qui le tenait n'avait pas très envie de s'en servir sur, disons, la tête d'un commissaire qui se trouverait, par hasard, devant elle, et donc qu'elle apprécierait qu'on ne lui en donne pas l'occasion. Cela conforta Vimaire dans son opinion. Il lui demanda si une fille comme elle aimait son métier. Il lui expliqua l'importance que toute intelligence trouve sa place spécifique. L'importance de savoir déceler les détails et d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Elle laissa tomber son battoir.

A 13h26, Purpurine prononça son serment face au capitaine Carotte, prit le denier du roi et se plaça sous les ordres du sergent Petitcul.

A 13h58, Vimaire donna rendez-vous à Madame Paluche à qui il raconta une histoire, une histoire avec un billet secret, un chien, une clef, et quatre mots sur un bout de papier.

A 14h45, Vimaire envoya un clac à Von Lipwig lui demandant de vérifier la totalité des contrats d'inhumation depuis les deux derniers mois. Von Lipwig lui demanda, toujours par clac, s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Vimaire répondra que oui, mais qu'il faut qu'il le fasse quand même, et qu'il repose cette bouteille.

A 14h46 eut lieu une réunion, la première à laquelle Vimaire participa. Quand on lui demanda où était Von Lipwig, il répondit qu'il s'amusait.

A 17h18, il alla le trouver à la guilde des assassins. Il lui proposa de marcher un peu. Il parlèrent longuement. Vimaire lui raconta une autre histoire. L'histoire d'un jeune assassin qui s'ennuyait beaucoup et ne voulait pas être patricien.

A 18h49, Von Lipwig mit la clef dans la serrure du bureau Oblong.

A 18h50, Tambourinoeud présenta sa démission. Il fut nommé à la direction de l'hôtel des impôts. A 19h36, la guilde des voleurs fut convaincue de fraude fiscale, et Tambourinoeud reçut, vingt trois minutes plus tard, une boite contenant, bien rangés et parfaitement taillés, exactement six cents quatre vingt huit crayons.

A 20h23, la guilde des narcommerçants fut créée, en accord avec la guilde des médecins et en présence du commissaire Vimaire. Ce dernier cria beaucoup. Il voulut changer une des clauses. Von Lipwig tint bon. Vimaire sortit en claquant la porte et imprima dans le mur la forme de son poing.

La pluie avait cessé. Il y avait cette lumière étrange d'après l'orage, cette lumière dorée qui semble errer à ras du sol. Des gamins jouaient avec l'eau débordant des gouttières, et, parce que c'était Ankh-Morpork, tentaient d'y coincer la tête du plus jeune d'entre eux. Planteur faisait des soldes sur les parapluies garantis insolubles

Vimaire rentrait chez lui. Il y aurait un bon feu, Sam aurait fini ses leçons et Sybil aurait vraiment besoin d'être rassurée.

Ce fut une bonne soirée. Dame Valentina présenta ses adieux et ses remerciements. Vimaire lui montra le petit mot que son frère lui avait laissé. Elle rit. Vimaire fut un peu surpris. Dame Valentina dit que, peut-être, cette fois fut la seule où Vimaire n'avait pas tout à fait agi comme Vétérini s'y attendait.

La nuit tombait. Il y avait cette bonne odeur de pavé mouillé. Vimaire pouvait la sentir depuis le perron.

« Si tu as envie de sortir Sam, prend Pinaille avec toi. Lui aussi a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. »

Il ne chercha même pas à protester pour la forme. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il prit le pas de ronde, silencieux. Il ne serait qu'une ombre dans le crépuscule si Pinaille ne gémissait pas avec son souffle ronflant. Il traversa le pont qui le mena à l'île des Dieux. Il flâna dans le cimetière. La terre sentait les feuilles. Il regarda les tombes, reconnut certains noms, en ignorait la plupart.

Il avait entendu dire que les chiens fidèles hurlaient toujours à la mort sur la tombe de leur maître. Vimaire se demandait comment ils faisaient pour lire le nom sur la pierre tombale. Heureusement, Pinaille avait une mauvaise vue et grognait avec conviction sur une renoncule.

Le cimetière était vide, et seul le fossoyeur, appuyé sur sa pelle comme font les fossoyeurs quand ils n'ont rien à fossoyer, entendit, portée par le vent, cette étrange conversation :

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Vous deviez vous ennuyer, au fond de votre lit de mort. Je ne dis pas que je cautionne votre étrange sens de l'humour. Je ne dis pas non plus avoir tout à fait compris ce que vous vouliez et avoir tout décidé par moi-même. J'ai juste compris ce que vous ne vouliez pas. Il a fallu que vous soyez mort pour qu'on soit d'accord. Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord, vous n'étiez même pas là. Ça vaut mieux. Ça aurait été gênant. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre manuscrit inachevé qu'on a trouvé dans votre chambre. Comme pièce à conviction. J'ai pas tout lu parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas et, franchement, des fois, vous écrivez comme un cochon. Mais j'ai vu que vous aviez dit qu'un bon dirigeant ne devrait jamais avoir de geôle dont il ne peut pas sortir. Je suis presque sûr qu'autre part, vous ajoutez qu'il ne doit pas en avoir dont il ne peut pas s'échapper. Je pense que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez donné tant de pouvoir. Pour que vous ne puissiez pas m'échapper. J'étais votre garde-fou. Je me souviens de vous. Au début. Vous étiez plus... détendu. On aurait dit que le monde était une vaste blague que vous étiez seul à comprendre. Tout le monde vous détestait, et y'avait de quoi. Vous aviez l'air d'un petit parvenu arrogant prêt à tuer sur un caprice, et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que c'est vraiment ce que vous étiez. Vous sembliez être ce que vous étiez, c'était là la grande différence avec ce que vous êtes devenu. En ce temps-là, il y avait toujours des tas de complots contre vous. Tout le monde voulait vous tuer, même ceux qui vous avaient jamais vu. Et puis... les choses ont changé. Et vous avez changé avec. Vous viviez sans menace. Vous aimiez les menaces. Sans ça, vous deveniez alors très libre dans un monde très chiant. Je comprends ça. Pour le rendre un peu plus intéressant, vous avez renoué avec Margolotta. Me faites pas croire que c'était sur une pulsion sentimentale, la nostalgie de l'amour de jeunesse. Pas votre genre. Vous passiez votre temps à vous battre, même si c'était juste sur un plateau de Thud. Et puis, à chaque fois que j'écoutais par hasard à la porte, vous aviez toujours l'air de vous disputer. Vous laissiez planer une ambiguïté entre vous, et tout le monde se demandait si vous étiez amis ou quoi et tout le monde pensait quoi parce que c'est comme ça que pensent les gens quand on leur cache quelque chose. Mais ce que vous cachiez, c'est que vous ne saviez pas vous-même si vous étiez amis ou ennemis. C'est toujours plus excitant de se battre contre que de se battre pour. Vous vous battiez pour la ville contre elle. Quant à la liberté... Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ça. Elle n'était pas une menace. Alors vous vous en êtes créée une, car j'étais le seul à être capable de vous arrêter. Au cas où. Au cas où je ne sais pas quoi, mais au cas où. Vous étiez prévoyant. Vous n'aviez pas de flic dans votre tête, vous. Alors, vous en avez mis un dans votre bureau. Je suis certain de ça. J'en suis presque sûr. Vous avez dû l'écrire quelque part. Mais j'irai pas vérifier. J'en ai pas besoin.

Le fossoyeur vit l'homme qui parlait sortir quelque chose de sa poche, et une flamme surgit. Il grogna. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui fument dans son cimetière, surtout après une bonne pluie. C'était la croix et la bannière pour décoller les mégots mouillés de la pelouse. Mais l'homme ne fuma pas. Il sortit un petit bout de papier qu'il embrasa sur la tombe du seigneur Vétérini.

« Mais je vous remercie pour ça.

Et sur la pierre blanche se consumèrent les quatre mots : _« vous avez le choix. »_

"Je ne crois pas que je reviendrai. J'ai du boulot. Encore. Je vous laisse à votre mort. Vous l'avez bien méritée.

Il siffla Pinaille qui partit à toute vitesse dans la mauvaise direction, et il le rattrapa en soupirant. Il le prit dans ses bras, pestant contre son odeur. Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, il songea à ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas fini. Rien n'était vraiment fini. Il songea à Von Lipwig, et il sourit. Tout revenait à la normale. Il le détestait déjà.


End file.
